El tormento de kion
by ElJuancho15
Summary: Kion tomara la decisicion mas peligrosa de su vida, para descubrir una misteriosa verdad que le han estado ocultando todo el tiempo de su vida. Desde cachorra a tenido visiones escalofriantes, acerca de un leon desconocido que lo atormenta con sus palabras, de acuerdo al problema que tiene en su vida. ¿Quien sera ese leon misterioso?
1. Cap1: El comienzo

**El comienzo**

La mañana era silenciosa, el cielo se pintaba poco a poco de azul algunos animales se levantaban para desayunar, el cantar de las aves adornaba la mañana.

En la roca del rey dormía una manada de leonas incluyendo al rey simba y su pequeño cachorro, kion, aún era pequeñito su pelaje era completamente amarillo igual a él cuándo era cachorro, simba despertó a kion y él se levantó tallándose los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa papa? – Pregunto el cachorro bostezando.

-Sígueme – Era todo lo que dijo simba y su hijo decidió obedecerlo.

Los dos leones caminaron hasta la cima de la roca del rey y se sentaron, ambos observaron el amanecer.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí papa? – Pregunto de manera confundida.

-Te voy a enseñar muchas cosas hoy y tu mama también lo hará – Respondió su pregunta.

-¿Qué me vas a enseñar hoy?- Hizo otra pregunta.

-Acerca del ciclo de la vida.

Esa palabra se le hizo extraño a kion era algo nuevo para él, pues aún era un cachorro y todavía le faltaba mucho por aprender.

-Seguro te preguntas que es el ciclo de la vida, pues, primero observa las praderas – Dicho eso, kion observo las praderas y vio que estaba todo normal sin ningún problema – Veras kion todo lo que toca el sol es nuestro.

Dicho eso, kion se asombró por lo que su padre dijo, las praderas eran enormes y no podía esperar a explorar todo el lugar.

-Es increíble, me gustaría salir a pasear por las praderas – Exclamo el cachorro emocionado.

-Y eso harás hoy pero tendrás que ir con tu mama y con tu hermana mayor.

-Está bien papa, y dime que es el ciclo de la vida – Recordó aquel tema que le menciono su papa.

Simba apunto su mirada hacia las praderas y kion hizo lo mismo pero se le hizo raro porque aún no le ha respondido su pregunta.

Todo lo que ves aquí es el ciclo de la vida – Dijo, refiriéndose a todo lo que está vivo los animales, las plantas, todo – Y debes respetar a todos los animales y no comerlos incluyendo a los antílopes.

-Enserio, pero porque si nosotros comemos antílopes.

-Bueno kion veras lo que se puede hacer es… - Su conversación fue interrumpido por kiara quien los sorprendió de la nada.

-Buenos días papa, buenos días kion –Saludo la cachorra con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días kiara ¿Dormiste bien? -(Simba)

-Claro que si papa, dormí muy bien, ya todos se levantaron y mi mama me va llevar a pasear por las praderas –Exclamo con alegría la cachorrita.

-Enserio, vaya eso es genial, kion porque no te vas a asear para que vayas a pasear con tu mama – Dijo, refiriéndose a su hijo.

-Está bien – Mientras kion se retiraba vio que su hermana se sentó a lado de su papa quizás necesitaba hablar con él pero no le dio importancia y decidió ir a asearse.

Luego de unas horas Nala y sus dos cachorros salieron de la roca del rey y caminaron juntos hasta llegar a un lugar con muros de rocas de ambos lados aunque ese no era el lugar donde los quería llevar, seguían caminando.

-¿Y como es el lugar de dónde vamos? –Pregunto de manera curiosa la cachorrita kiara.

-Es una sorpresa, mi mama me llevo aquí cuando era cachorra como tú siempre era tan alegre porque mi mama siempre me llevaba a lugares hermosos – Hablo Nala, pues ahora estaba más emocionada porque llevara a sus hijos a su lugar favorito.

Caminaron por lo menos 30 minutos hasta que llegaron a un campo de color verde, había mariposas, aves, insectos pequeños como mariquitas y otros, acompañado con un sabroso viento fresco pero lo mejor de todo es que todo era callado sin ningún ruido alrededor.

-Cielos mama, este lugar es hermoso es como un paraíso – Se asombra kiara mucho por el lugar.

-Y sigue igual como era cuando era pequeña – Nala no pudo evitar quitar su mirada del campo.

-Desde cuando que ya no vienes aquí – Pregunto kion.

-Desde hace años creo que desde que era más joven de ahí nunca vine más porque ya me cansaba de estar lo mismo y lo mismo en este lugar.

Kiara corría en círculos por el campo y luego empezó a revolcarse en el pasto, era muy suave y kion hizo lo mismo pero estaba alejado a unos centímetros de kiara y su mama solo veía a sus hijos divirtiéndose.

-Oye mama juguemos a las traes – Dijo la cachorrita con una gran emoción, era su juego favorito.

Su mama asintió con una sonrisa y los empezó a perseguir, Nala ya había atrapado a kiara ahora iba tras de kion y lo atrapo con facilidad ya que era muy lento.

-Ja gane, pero buen juego niños – Canto de victoria la mama por haber atrapado a sus dos cachorros.

-Bueno kion, es tu turno – Le dijo kiara a kion.

Kion asintió y los empezó a perseguir lo malo es que kion era muy lento asique kion pensó en algo, decidió ocultarse entre un arbusto y esperar hasta que su mama o su hermana pasen cerca de su escondite y que los atrape, luego de unos segundos kiara se acercó al escondite de kion era el momento adecuado para atraparla asique salto de su escondite y por mala suerte fallo y se resbalo hacia un rio. Nala desesperada vio la horrible escena que pasaba, mientras que la corriente jalaba con fuerza a kion y se sostuvo en un tronco para no ahogarse, Nala corría lo más rápido que pudo para alcanzar a su hijo pero no tuvo éxito la corriente es muy rápida y fuerte, a lo lejos kion vio una corriente demasiado fuerte llena de rocas y no podía parar, desgraciadamente cayo a la corriente y empezó a chocarse contra las rocas con fuerza y le dolía mucho por los golpes violentos al final la corriente trago a kion hacia abajo intento subir pero lo logro y sin darse cuenta se golpeó la cabeza contra una roca y quedo en shock.


	2. Cap2: Enemigo

**Enemigo**

Un gran día comienza hoy y la manada de leones de la roca del rey se levanta, también estaba la familia real, kiara se levanta a lado de la melena de su padre y kion a lado de su mama ya que cada uno tenía sus gustos de dormir con quien.

-Buenos días niños, hora de levantarse que ya amaneció – Dijo simba.

Los cachorros se levantaron y no pudieron evitar un largo bostezo, después fueron a asearse para estar limpios y para no tener el rostro arrugado.

Después de todo eso, los cachorros tenían ganas de ir a jugar, pero sus padres les impidió porque ellos tenían que hacer algo pendiente en la manada de las cebras y sus hijos asintieron pero no con una sonrisa.

Simba y Nala salieron de la roca del rey y dejo a cargo a zazu para que les pegue una ojeada a sus hijos, Kion tenía muchas ganas de salir pero sabía que si llegara a desobedecer a sus padres le castigaría, no tenía otra opción además zazu no es capaz de guardar un secreto.

-¿Qué haremos ahora kion? – Pregunto kiara buscando algo con que divertirse.

-Pues, no es divertido jugar aquí adentro en la roca, es mejor jugar en un espacio abierto asique creo que nos quedaremos aquí unas largas horas – Explico el cachorro.

Los cachorros pasaron unas aburridas horas en su casa, kion tenía mucha sed asique le dijo a zazu que quería ir a tomar agua pero, decidió acompañarlo hasta el abrevadero; se dio cuenta de que se estaba preocupando mucho por el pues, no debería estar actuando así.

El pequeño cachorro con el mechón de pelo rojizo caminaba por las praderas observando a los animales y con zazu vigilándolo en el aire, en ese momento se topó con una cebra adulta por lo que el inicio la conversación.

-Hola pequeño cachorro – Saludo la cebra con una sonrisa.

-Hola ¿como esta? –Saludo el cachorro también con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien, y supongo que tú también, sabes no deberías estar por aquí porque estas en el territorio de las cebras.

-Emm en realidad soy el hijo del rey simba y me llamo kion por cierto.

-Enserio, pues lo siento pequeño rey, no lo sabía.

-Ahh no, yo soy el príncipe de las praderas, mi hermana será la futura reina; vine aquí solo para buscar un abrevadero, tengo sed.

-Pues estas de suerte haya hay un manantial, el agua es bien sabrosa – Le apunto con su mirada hacia el manantial.

-Wow gracias amm – El cachorro tenía una duda, aun no sabía su nombre.

-Me llamo Thurston, no olvides mi nombre; por cierto ¿Qué iba a hacer?

-Emm creo que ibas a regresar con tu manada.

-Es cierto y ¿Dónde está?

-Amm creo que esta haya – Dijo, mientras apuntaba su mirada hacia un grupo de cebras.

Parecía que esa cebra tenía un problema en su cabeza pero la conversación fue amable, después de eso Thurston regreso a su grupo y kion siguió con su camino hacia el manantial, recomendación de la joven cebra.

El cachorro se sentó en frente del agua y empezó a beber el agua con su lengüita, al terminar se secó los labios con su pata, luego caminaba de regreso a la roca pero se entretuvo observando a los antílopes saltando y a las aves volando; sin esperarse kion volteo su cabeza hacia atrás y observo a un grupo de hienas que se acercaban lentamente hacia la zona, después kion volteo hacia adelante y observo a un grupo de leones acercándose hacia el igual como lo hacen las hienas, los animales empezaron a abandonar la zona de combate y ambos bandos comenzaron a correr hacia cada uno y pelearon como salvajes, kion no podía creer lo que pasaba, por suerte zazu lo tomo del brazo y le grito que corriera, el cachorro corría con toda velocidad pero no podía tomar una dirección pues la guerra estaba en todas partes.

Desde lejos kiara pudo ver toda la catástrofe asique fue a refugiarse a su cuarto aun así se preocupó mucho por su hermano.

Mientras tanto zazu buscaba un camino seguro pero no había ninguno.

-Kion, ocúltate aquí entre los arbustos – Le dijo a kion para que este seguro hasta que todo termine.

Sin darse cuenta una hiena golpea a zazu con fuerza hasta que se queda en schok, y la hiena olfateaba cerca del escondite del cachorro, kion no tuvo opción asique salió y le dio un golpe fuerte con su garra.

-Me las vas a pagar pequeño cachorro – Amenazo la hiena.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Lárgate de las praderas, hiena.

-Soy janja y no me iré de aquí porque yo siempre regreso a las praderas para devorarme algo y por cierto, tu, no me das ordenes asique voy a acabar contigo.

Kion se dio por muerto, ya no sabía qué hacer, antes de que lo atacara, simba se lanza sobre la hiena y pelea contra él, Nala toma a su hijo del lomo y lo lleva a hasta la roca del rey, hay se refugiaron a esperar de que todo pase.

-Muy bien niños quédense aquí está bien, todo va estar bien, se los prometo mama está aquí – Tranquilizo a sus cachorros.

Después de todo kiara estaba alegre porque kion estaba bien y que su mama estaba a su lado, por otro lado kion no se pudo imaginar que haya peleado con una hiena pero quien sabe ¿cuándo pasara todo esto? Espero que pronto, mientras tanto su padre estaba defendiendo las praderas y creo que esas hienas no pararan de entrar a las praderas, ojala exista algo para parar todo esto, ojala, ojala Thurston este bien porque recién lo acabo de conocer.


	3. Cap3: Primera amiga

**Primera amiga**

 _ **Narra kion**_

Ayer fue un horrible día, por suerte mi padre y las leones pudieron con las hienas y se marcharon de las praderas pero volverán, no han muerto muchos animales pero aún eran demasiados, no han causado tanto desastre. Cuando papa regreso nos acarició y nos dijo que todo iba bien al final nos calmamos todos.

Otro día más, pues los días nunca pararan asique siempre diría lo mismo.

Han pasado meses y kion ya había crecido un poco ahora es poco serio y muy curioso además tenía la edad exacta para que vaya a jugar solo en las praderas.

-Mama ¿Puedo salir a jugar? – Pregunto el cachorro con imploridad.

-Está bien hijo, pero recuerda, no te alejes de las praderas porque osino te puedes perder y nos preocuparas mucho y ahí sí que te castigo jovencito – Le contesto recordándole lo que siempre le dice cuándo va a salir a jugar.

-Está bien mama, no te preocupes siempre me lo dices todos los días – Dijo el cachorro mientras movía los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

-Muchachito tienes que escuchar siempre a tus padres, no les debes ignorar eso es de muy mala educación – Contesto simba metiéndose en la conversación.

-Si papa, está bien, prometo jugar cerca de la roca y no alejarme tanto de ella y si veo algún extraño no debo hablar con él y vendré directo a casa – Repitió esa regla ya que sus padres le ha dicho eso muchas veces y no tenía que olvidarlas.

-Muy bien bebe ahora sí, ve a jugar – Le dijo con cariño.

Kion se fue, poniendo el ceño fruncido, no le agradaba que su mama le diga ´bebe´.

El cachorro paseaba por las praderas observando todo a su alrededor, a distancia vio una mariposa y empezó a jugar con ella por mala suerte su hermana no pudo venir a divertirse con él porque está enferma y no saben por qué pero a él le encantaba estar solo porque hay mucha tranquilidad. Seguía a la mariposa saltando intentando atraparla pero era más veloz que él, luego perdió el interés por ella y se fijó en un pajarillo azul en una rama de un árbol por lo que decidió escalar para poder atraparlo.

-Ven aquí pajarillo azulejo – Dijo, ya a un metro de él.

Por desgracia se rompe una rama y kion se agarra fuertemente de una rama mientras que el pajarillo escapa – Vete volando maldito pájaro – La rama se rompe y cae de espalda hacia abajo – Ay creo que caí de espalda hacia abajo.

En ese momento una cachorra se tropieza con él, terminando encima de él.

-Pero que… - Dijo la cachorra, confundida.

Y en ese mismo momento un cachorro de león golpea a la cachorrita quitándole de encima de kion, estaba acompañado con 2 leones más de su edad.

-Gracias amiguito – Dijo, uno de ellos mientras seguían dándole golpes a la cachorra.

-Oigan ¿Qué hacen? Déjenla – Kion no pudo creer lo que esos leones le hacían a esa pobre leoncita.

-Tú no te metas en esto, idiota –Dijo otro de los leones empujándolo para que se aleje.

Los leones seguían haciendo lo mismo y ella solo intentaba cubrirse con sus patas, no podía permitir que la siguán golpeando era algo horrible, kion afilo sus garras y empezó a golpearlos uno por uno mientras que la leona seguía en el suelo, herida por los golpes.

-Ya basta déjenla aléjense de ella – Dijo kion ya dejándolos medio heridos a los tres pero no se rendían.

-Lárgate de aquí ahora – Dijo uno de ellos con un gran enojo.

-Ustedes déjenla en paz, ¿no sabían que es malo pegarle a las hembras? Está muy mal lo que estaban haciendo, no les da nada de vergüenza, si quieren seguir golpeándola tendrán que atravesarme, vamos, atrévanse – Dijo con palabras de honor.

-Estas bien estúpido, idiota – Dicho eso, los 3 se van de ahí.

Luego de lo ocurrido kion se acerca a la leoncita para chequear si estaba bien.

-Estas bien, cielos tienes muchas heridas – Dijo kion con preocupación.

-Tranquilo, estoy bien, gracia – Dijo la cachorrita mientras intentaba levantarse, kion la ayudaba.

-Espera yo te vendare esas heridas solo quédate aquí no me tardo – Dijo el cachorro volando a toda velocidad hacia un montón de hierba, arranca algunas y coge un poco de agua – Tranquila esto tiene solución, esto solo dolerá un poco.

La cachorra asintió y mientras kion lo hacía, la pobre empezó a quejarse por el dolor hasta que termina.

-Listo ya está, estas bien.

-Si gracias, esos tipos son unos malditos siempre me andan molestando, pero que suerte que hayas aparecido o sino me hubieran dejado peor.

-Qué bueno que te haya ayudado emm me llamo kion y soy el príncipe de las praderas.

-Enserio vaya no lo sabía emm me llamo tiifu y pues solo vine aquí a pasear un rato.

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos y kion no pudo creer lo hermosa que era tiifu tenía unos bonitos ojos verdes.

-Oye ¿Quieres caminar un rato conmigo? – Pregunto el león con el mechón de pelo rojizo.

-Claro me encantaría, vamos.

Ambos caminaron, kion le enseñaba algunos lugares que tiifu no había conocido y le pareció increíble también le enseño donde vivía y tiifu no pudo evitar un asombro, se asombró al saber que vivía en la roca del rey, pasaron todo el día caminando hasta que atardeció.

-Ya casi va a anochecer, debemos irnos tiifu si quieres te acompañare a tu casa – Ofreció su ayuda.

-No tranquilo kion, yo puedo regresar sola tu ve tranquilo a tu casa.

-Está bien, como tú quieras adiós tiifu.

Tiifu se acerca a kion y le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla – Adiós kion, eso fue por haberme salvado de esos idiotas.

-Jeje de nada tiifu si esos idiotas te vuelven a molestar te prometo de que me encargare de darles su merecido.

-Gracias kion.

Tiifu se va sola a su casa y kion regresa a la suya tocándose la mejilla con su pata.


	4. Cap4: Algo me gusta de ti

**Algo me gusta de ti**

 **Narra kion.**  
La cachorra que conocí ayer era hermosa su ojos eran bonitos, no solo sus ojos sino todo su pelaje color crema, y su voz era hermosa, que bueno que la había salvado de esos leones porque o sino la iban a dejar muy peor junto a sus heridas, arruinarían toda su belleza.

Kion se levantó por la mañana y se fue a asearse en un pequeño lago que había en su casa hasta se lavó los dientes y se mojó la cara para quitar todas sus verrugas de la cara.  
Ya listo, corrió hacia afuera pero alguien le piso la cola y eso hizo que se detuviera.

-¿A dónde crees que vas pequeño cachorro? - Pregunto simba el padre del pequeño cachorro.

-Quiero ir a explorar, por favor déjame salir.

-Bien, pero para la próxima avisaras ya te ibas sin avisar eso no se hace jovencito.

-Lo siento papa te prometo que no volverá a pasar.

-Está bien, ve a explorar y recuerda...

-Si papa, regresare hasta el medio día porque esa será la hora de almorzar.

-Muy bien ya estas aprendiendo.

-¿Y kiara ya se siente mejor?.

-Me temo que aún sigue enferma es mejor que descanse.

-Oh está bien ojala se mejore pronto; Adiós papa - Finalizo, saliendo de la cueva.

El cachorro caminaba por todos lados tristemente no podía ir mas allá porque sus padres les prohibió que vaya haya asique decidió acostarse en el pasto y empezó a observar el cielo de la mañana.

En ese momento a distancia nota a una cachorra con pelaje de color crema y con unos ojos color verde, no podía creerlo, era ella asique decidió ahora ir con ella.

-Hey hola tiifu - Saludo kion, acercándose a ella.

-Kion - Dijo con alegría - Hola ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, y tú.

-Igual.

-Me alegra de que nos volvamos a ver.

-Oye ven, te quiero mostrar algo -Dijo tiifu después se fue corriendo y kion fue tras ella.

Después de la caminata tiifu lo llevo hacia un manantial grande, el agua era cristalina hasta se podía notar los peces en el ademas habían palmeras, servían como sombras para que no les moleste el sol.

-Wow tiifu es un bonito manantial, ¿es tu lugar favorito? -Pregunto con alegría.

-Sí, siempre vengo aquí, ven acerquémonos.

Ambos se acercaron al manantial y tiifu empezó a tramar algo.

-Oye kion ¿Qué es eso? -Pregunto, refiriéndose al lago.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Allí en el lago.

-No bromes tiifu...

-Hablo en serio, ESTA AHÍ -Grito, y eso hizo que kion se acercara mas hacia el filo -Es idéntico a ti -Lo empuja hacia el agua.

-Te parece graciosa ja -En ese momento kion se empezó a hundir hacia abajo.

-Ay no, KION, No puede ser, KION -Se preocupó al ver que su amigo se había hundido asique se acercó al filo y kion sale del agua, la agarra y la tira al agua junto a él.

Tiifu sabía nadar pero el agua estaba muy fría y eso no le agrado tanto.

-El aguuaa essta muyy ffrria -Dijo a tembleques.

-Ja ahora quien ríe al final, yo, jajaja.

Al final los dos salieron del agua y se secaron, en ese momento se le ocurrió algo a kion.

-Oye tiifu ¿Te gustaría ser mi amiga? -Pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Claro kion, jamas había tenido un amigo, si, claro que quiero ser tu amiga -Respondió con una sonrisa tierna.

-Genial, ¿quieres jugar conmigo aquí?.

-Claro, vamos.

Pasaron todo la mañana jugando en el manantial. 

-Vaya ya es medio día debo volver a casa porque tengo que almorzar. (Kion)

-Bueno, ve a almorzar yo también tengo que ir a almorzar porque si no lo hago mi mama se preocupara mucho, después seguiremos jugando esta bien.

-Esta bien, adiós tiifu.

Kion regreso a la roca del rey y estaba reunida toda su familia con un antílope en la mesa; listo para comer, kiara no estaba ya que tenia que seguir en su cama descansando hasta que se le pase la fiebre. Al terminar de cenar reposo un poco el cachorro hasta que se le pase la comida en el estomago; decidió volver a salir para seguir jugando con aquella cachorra de pelaje color crema, pero no podía irse sin antes pedirle permiso a sus padres y lo hizo, y le dejaron ir; "Eureca".

El cachorro se encontraba en un campo de color verde y empezó a jugar en el, acompañado con el fresco aire.

Sorpresa -Tiifu aparece de la nada y lo sorprende.

-Tiifu, no me vuelvas a asustar asi casi me muero de un infarto -Dijo con voz acabado de asustarse.

-Je lo siento a veces me dejo llevar, y ¿Que vamos a hacer ahora? -Pregunto de manera emocionada.

-Te digo la verdad, no lo se, hay lugares que aun no he conocido pero están mas allá hacia el límite de las praderas y mi mama me dijo que no puedo ir allá.

-Va que importa vayamos no mas, solo iremos exploraremos y ya esta.

-Pero, si tu mama nos pilla o nos pasara algo malo.

-No nos va a pasar nada kion, créeme.

-Esta bien, vayamos.

Kion y tiifu fueron a un lugar donde había muchos arboles grandes y con lianas pues ese lugar era prohibido de ir.

-Veamos quien escala mas -Dijo tiifu y empezó a trepar.

-Ten cuidado, no te vayas a caer.

-Tranquilo kion, no vas a subir.

-Si, ya voy.

Ambos escalaron hasta la cima de un árbol y desde hay se podía ver todo el atardecer era una bonita vista.

-Wow tiifu ven, la vista es increíble desde aquí.

-Ya voy k...ahh - Una de las lianas se rompe y tiifu cae, agarrándose en unas lianas frágiles -Kion auxilio.

-Ya voy tiifu, tranquila.

Kion baja de liana a liana hasta ella y estaba a unos centímetros de ella - Tranquila no te muevas solo.. solo toma mi pata esta bien, escucha confía en mi, Hazlo.

Tiifu se agarra de la pata de kion y las lianas se rompen por suerte kion la mantenía sujetada de su pata y empezó a tirar de ella con fuerza hasta que la salva.

-Estas bien tiifu -Dijo el cachorro de manera preocupante.

-Si, estoy bien, Gracias kion -Lo abraza y kion corresponde su abrazo.

-De nada tiifu, te acabo de salvar dos veces jeje bueno estas bien.

-Ya te dije que estoy bien solo un poco asustada de lo ocurrido es todo.

-Bien, creo que la vista es mejor desde aquí, ven.

Ambos se sientan y observan el bonito atardecer juntos, la cosa estaba incomoda asique quería acompañarlo con un poco de conversación.

-Y ¿Tienes hermanos? Tiifu -Pregunto.

-Si, tengo solo una hermana se llama zuri, estoy segura de que le agradaras; ¿Y tu?

-Si, yo también tengo una hermana se llama kiara y es mi hermana mayor y sera la futura reina de las praderas.

-Enserio wow es increíble, me gustaría conocerla.

-Claro que la conocerás pero hoy no, bueno esta muy enferma y todavía no se recupera.

-Pobre ojala se mejore pronto.

-Yo también espero.

-Cielos estoy tan feliz de que me haya hecho amiga de uno de los hijos del rey.

-No importa, estoy seguro de que le agradaras a mi hermana y a mis padres.

-¿Tu crees?

-Claro, ni que fueras mi enemiga.

-Jajaja, no juegues kion.

-No enserio, fue un chiste.

La conversación con tiifu era bonita, había algo que le gustaba de ella, no eran sus ojos tampoco su belleza ni su cariño sino que le agradaba su sonrisa, siempre ando feliz desde que empezó a jugar con ella.

-Bueno, será mejor regresar, ya casi va a anochecer; bajemos.

Al final los dos bajaron juntos y caminaron juntos hasta el punto de encuentro.

-Adiós tiifu, me divertí mucho jugando contigo.

-Igual yo kion, Adiós.

Ambos se dieron un abrazo y se fueron en direcciones opuestas hacia sus hogares.

El mejor día de kion.


	5. Cap:5 El tiempo cambia

**El tiempo cambia**

 **Narra kion.**

Parece que todo ha cambiado hoy, y lo voy a demostrar.

Pasaron días, esos días con los que jugaba junto con tiifu, eran días muy bonitos jugábamos tiernamente a las traes, escondidas entre otros juegos.

Mi hermana se pudo recuperar de la fiebre, ya le había pasado se sentía más mejor, ya podía ir a jugar conmigo pero como siempre nuestros padres nos dice que nos cuidemos el uno al otro.

Kiara conoció a tiifu y ella trajo a su hermana si mal lo recuerdo se llamaba zuri - Hola, ¿Cómo estás? - Le salude y ella también lo hizo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Los 4 jugábamos todo el día, pero me sentía casi avergonzado claro por ser el único macho en las praderas no me molestaba tanto era muy divertido jugar con ellas.

El tiempo paso demasiado note un cambio, hasta ahora me di cuenta que las chicas ya no se fijaban en mí, nadie me hablaba ambas se socializaban y mi hermana casi ya no habla conmigo solo se quiere pasar todo el día con sus nuevas amigas.

Note también algo en zuri, cada vez que le hablo pone una cara de pocos amigos parece que le desagrado pero podía admitir que era muy bonita no por su belleza sino por su voz.

No lo podía creer, todo cambio en un minuto eso lo pude sentir pero, porque, que hice mal será que no fui un buen amigo, ni siquiera tiifu ya no quiere jugar más conmigo fuimos amigos hace tiempo y nos divertíamos tanto, ojala mi amistad con tiifu dure porque es mi amiga y quizá pueda hacerme amigo de zuri.

Después de todo kiara, tiifu y zuri eran inseparables ambas se divertían como verdaderas amigas como si fueran únicas en su clase.

Bueno, al parecer creo que volví a estar solo.


	6. Cap6: Nueva amistad

Nueva amistad.

Han pasado semanas desde que tiifu dejo de estar con kion, ahora el cachorro volvió a su soledad pero no se dio por vencido sabia que en algún momento encontraría a otro amigo o amiga.

Como siempre el pequeño cachorro decidió ir a caminar un rato solo, le gustaba mucho la tranquilidad. Después de todo algo le hacia falta a kion, compañía, eso era; no le gustaría pasar todo el resto de su vida solo sin nadie a su lado, solo sentía un vació en su vida ahora kiara tenia dos nuevas amigas y parece que se llevan muy bien, quien diría que alguien se haría amiga de la futura reina eso es algo increíble.

A distancia el cachorro de león nota a un animalito pequeño encima de unas rocas rodeado de cocodrilos en un manantial.

-Aléjense tontos cocodrilos - Insulto el animalito.

-Hevi kavisa - Dijo kion, no podía creer lo que veía, decidió ir a ayudarlo.

Kion se acerco al agua primero debió pensar en un plan antes de actuar lo que tenia en la mente fue primero entrar al agua para que los cocodrilos vayan hacia el y mientras están distraídos el pequeño animal tendrá tiempo para nadar con velocidad hacia la orilla; no parecía un mal plan pero tenia que intentarlo.

Te devorare pequeñín -Dijo uno de los cocodrilos.

El cachorro entro al agua - Oigan aquí estoy vengan a por mi - Los cocodrilos tuvieron interés por el cachorro y fueron tras el mientras que el animalito tuvo ventaja y salto hacia el agua y después nado lo mas rápido posible hasta la orilla, y kion se subió a una roca y salto cocodrilo por cocodrilo hasta que llego a la orilla al final los cocodrilos perdieron el interés por el y se marcharon.

Kion fue a acercarse al animalito y resulto ser un tejón melero - Estas bien amigo - Dijo de una manera preocupante pero a la vez con una sonrisa pequeña.

-Si estoy bien muchas gracias me salvaste la vida -Agradeció.

-De nada solo se me ocurrió salvarte y ya, oye ¿Como te llamas.

-Me llamo bunga y soy un tejón melero ¿Y tu?

-Ah me llamo kion y bueno no te vayas a impresionar yo soy el hijo del rey simba.

-En serio -Se asombro - Wow no lo sabia perdón pequeño príncipe -Dijo haciendo una reverencia hacia el.

-No, no me llames príncipe solo llámame kion ¿Si?

-Oh claro, lo siento prin... em kion ¿Oye quieres jugar baobaloni?

-¿Baobili?

-Baobaloni -Corrigió.

-¿Y como se juega eso?

-Fácil, espérame aquí ¿Esta bien?

-Esta bien - Se sentó.

Luego de un tiempo bunga trae una fruta del baoba.

-Bien esto es como una pelota lo que tienes que hacer es tirar la fruta hacia arriba y golpearla sin dejar que se caiga al suelo.

-Oh ya veo -Entendió.

-Bien aquí.

-Espera ¿que?

El tejón melero la lanzo muy alto y el sol no dejaba ver a la fruta en el cielo -¿Donde esta? -Pregunto kion a bunga diciéndole donde estaba la fruta.

-Ay no, ya la perdí en el sol -Mira a kion - !A CORRER¡

Ambos corrieron ya que la fruta les podría caer en la cabeza todo se veía en cámara lenta mientras corrían con velocidad aun así no sabían a donde ir solo se les ocurrió correr, sin darse cuenta kion choca contra una leona de su edad mientras que bunga vio divertida la escena que sucedió.

-Jaja te tropezaste kion - Dijo de manera burlona pero paro cuando la fruta de baobaloni cayo en la cabeza de bunga y cae al suelo en picada de espalda.

-Ups lo siento mucho tiifu -Dijo el león tratando de levantar a la cachorra parece que se lastimo la cabeza.

-No pasa nada la próxima fíjate por donde corres -Dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-¿Y que haces aquí? -Pregunto.

-Bueno sabes que día es mañana.

-Claro, es viernes.

-Si pero mañana sera un viernes muy especial ¿sabes porque?

Kion solo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Es mi cumpleaños tontito.

-En serio vaya no lo sabia y ¿a que hora?

-A las 7 de la tarde.

-Genial ¿cuanto cumples?

-13 años.

-Wow entonces estaré en tu casa mañana.

-Gracias kion también vendrá kiara, zuri y tus padres y si quieres puede venir tu amigo el tejón melero -Refiriéndose con la mirada hacia aquel animalito en el suelo.

-Oh claro se lo dire.

-Genial, adiós kion.

Bunga se había levantado y se sobo la cabeza por el golpe. En ese momento tiifu le había dicho a kion la palabra "amigo" seria una oportunidad grande de hacerse amigo de un tejón melero.

Kion se acerca a bunga - Oye bunga mañana habrá una fiesta es de una amiga mía llamada tiifu ¿Te gustaría venir?

-Claro que si, jamas había estado en una fiesta, es in-bunga-increíble.

Kion no entendió a lo que se refirió con "in-bunga-increíble" pero sabia que era una manera de decir "increible" a las escenas que están a apunto de pasar.

-Am es alguien mas o eres tu el que esta apestando -Kion no soporto ese horrible olor que persevia.

Se huele todo el cuerpo -Ahhh es inconfundible.

-No querrás estar oliendo a rata muerta en la fiesta -Dijo mientras ponía su pata en la nariz.

-Oh si es verdad mejor me bañare, espera es una chica o ahora si lo comprendo y ¿Le darás algún regalo?

-Ya pensare en que darle.

-Ah bueno ¿Quieres seguir jugando baobaloni?

-Esta bien.

Parece que esos dos ya se estaban haciendo amigos o mejor dicho mejores amigos, pasaron toda la tarde jugando baobaloni hasta que decidieron parar de jugar.

-Vaya ya es tarde tengo que regresar a casa y tu también ¿verdad?

-Ah si, yo iré con mis tíos.

-¿Tus tíos?.

-Si, mis tíos son tan chistoso uno es una suricata y el otro es un jabali.

-Un momento ellos ¿se llaman timon y pumba?

-Si, ¿cómo lo supiste?

-Ellos también son mis tíos, además conocen a mi papa.

-Enserio vaya no lo sabia y ¿cómo fue eso posible?

-Una larga historia.

-Como sea, me da gusto haberte conocido kion nos vemos - Alza su pata, kion entendía a lo que se refería, ambos se dieron un choque de palmas y se despidieron; se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares.


	7. Cap7: ¿Nervioso?

¿Nervioso?

 **Punto de vista de kion.**

Otro día, algo nuevo veré supongo, quizá, eso creo. Bunga no tenia ganas de jugar así que decidí ir a caminar un rato, a lo lejos veía a kiara pero no estaba sola estaban sus mejores amigas, se divertían demasiado.

Camine hasta llegar a un campo verdoso, era muy bello cualquiera diría que es el lugar apropiado para estar un momento en paz.

Mientras caminaba escuche unos quejidos sabia a que genero pertenecía esa voz era la de una hembra entonces corrí rápido hasta el punto en donde se escuchaban los quejidos. Al llegar vi a distancia una chica peleando con un babuino - Cielos jamas había visto algo así - Se dijo el mismo no sabia que clase de animal así que empezó a recordarlo - Nunca había visto esto antes, haber que era, era una chi-chi-chi-ta-ta aja una chita; esa chita tiene problemas - Observando la escena.

\- Toma esto babuino malo, aprende a no molestar a una chita - Dijo, mientras lo golpeaba fuerte en la cabeza - Eres mas molesto que un elefante grande.

\- Bien hecho chita - Felicito desde lejos.

Sin esperarse el babuino se levanta y corre hacia la chita atacándola.

\- Yo te salvare chita - Corre hacia la escena horrible que sucedía. Va y agarra de la cola del babuino con sus dientes utilizando toda su fuerza - Vaya lo estoy logrando.

Después de tanta fuerza el babuino perdió el interés por la chita y decidió atacar al león.

\- Te ayudare amiguito - Va y le da buenos golpes hasta que se rinde y se va corriendo.

-Wow eso estuvo increíble buena acción no lo haces tan mal -Dijo, después de lo ocurrido.

-Gracias - Agradeció.

-De nada, am ¿Como dices que te llamas?

-Me llamo Fuli; ¿Y tu eres? - Dicho eso, hace un movimiento de acción, el cachorro hace lo mismo - Me lla-mo ki-onn.

-Que bien kion, observa lo que hago - Le enseña su gran velocidad dio una vuelta entera en un segundo; es increíble.

-Wow eres muy rápida.

-Claro soy una chita y los chitas somos rápidos demasiados rápidos.

-Ah si, pues mira esto -Intenta rugir pero le sale un chillido.

-Jajaja me caes bien - Dijo de manera burlona - Podemos ser muy buenos amigos ahora no puedo hablar tengo que ir a cazar pero si gustas puedes ir a mi casa y hay hablaremos para conocernos mejor; vivo cerca del manantial.

-Esta bien estaré allí mas luego.

-Genial, adiós no llegues tarde.

-Claro adiós fuli - En ese momento sale corriendo desesperadamente a buscar a su amigo bunga.

-¡BUNGA BUNGA BUNGA¡ - Gritaba mientras corría hacia su amigo y lo encontró acostado en una roca.

-¿Que pasa kion? - Pregunto.

-Conocí a una chica y.. es una chita - Dijo con un tono tímido.

-Te refieres a que es una chica.

-Si y.. me invito a su casa para charlar con ella.

-No pasa nada solo es timidez lo que hago siempre cuando estoy nervioso solo respiro y inhalo y ya esta, así - Respira y inhala.

-Así - Lo intenta.

-Perfecto, solo peínate ese mechón de pelo y también esos pelos de tu pecho y algo mas, perfumate que las chicas les gusta que los chicos huelan a rosa.

1 Hora después.

Ambos caminaron hacia la casa de la chita, fuli, estaban a unos metros de su casa.

-Recuerda, solo respira e inhala !Tu puedes hacerlo¡ amigo es toda tuya - Le recuerda todos los pasos a su mejor amigo.

Kion se había peinado el mechón hacia la izquierda y los pelos de su pecho hacia abajo ademas se perfumo con una de las flores mas aromáticas que hay en las praderas y llevaba unas flores en su hocico.

Llama desde la puerta de la entrada - Hola...

-Un momento ya voy - La chita responde.

Empezó a sentir cositas en su barriga y no solo eso sino que también le dio nervios por todo su cuerpo; era algo nuevo para el, hablar con una chica y sobre todo una chita.

Fuli sale a la entrada de su casa -Ah hola kion que bueno que viniste ven pasa.

Kion no podía moverse, en ese momento ve a bunga a unos metros de el escondido en un arbusto haciéndole recordar sus pasos - Respira e inhala - El lo hizo. Camino hasta que ya estaba dentro de su casa y la chita empezo a dar sus primeras palabras hacia su nuevo amigo.

-Esta es mi sala es muy grande oh y esa pequeña cueva es donde duermo - Le explicaba cada lugar de su casa hasta tenia un jardín en el manantial, kion seguia nervioso no podia moverse es como si una fuerza sobrenatural se esta apoderando de el - Bueno, ven vayamos a mi jardín.

Los dos se dirigieron al jardín del manantial - Toma asiento y ponte cómodo kion ya regreso.

Al volver, kion se le ocurre darle las flores - Te traje flores - Dijo con un tono tímido.

-Para mi, que amable gracias - Fuli toma las flores pero noto algo raro en su amigo pues cuando se pego a su cuerpo tomando las flores sintió que se movía a tembleques - Kion ¿estas bien?

-S-ii Es-too-y bi-enn - Aun con su timidez pero esta vez su cara se puso roja como un tomate.

-Sabes eres el primer león que conozco en estas tierras.

-No entiendo porque...

-¿Quieres que te enseñe algo lindo?

-Emm tus flores estarian bien en tu jardín.

-Bien las colocare por aquí.

-Tomate tu tiempo.

En ese momento kion sale corriendo intentando salir de la zona ya no podía soportarlo pero en ese momento recordó un paso que solo se escuchaba en su cabeza; Respira e inhala.

-No estoy nervioso eso es algo estúpido, no estoy nervioso no estoy nervioso no estoy nervioso - Repetía hasta llegar a su puesto y en ese momento llega fuli con dos rocas planas hondas llenas con un liquido.

-Bueno en que estaba, ah si mira es un jugo bastante delicioso es especial, sacado de una de las flores dulces del campo verde - Coloca los dos recipientes en el suelo - Bueno y hablame de ti, debe ser fascinante ser un león y dime ¿Tienes familia?

Kion no dijo nada solo se quedo inmóvil y fuli lo miraba de una manera rara - Kion, te sientes bien.

-Am si estoy.. - Ya no soportaba mas esos nervios así que hizo lo que le dijo bunga; respiro e inhalo - fuli, perdón por haber estado así se que fui un verdadero tonto al estar así, es que yo.. estoy nervioso la verdad es que es algo nuevo para mi.

Fuli escucho todo lo que dijo su amigo y no lo pudo creer - Kion yo no lo sabia pero yo debo confesarte algo, yo tambien estaba nerviosa y estaba disimulando una sonrisa porque creí que em.. no me vería tan nerviosa.

-Enserio.

-Enserio.

-Cielos no lo sabia.

-Y bueno ¿Continuamos con la conversación?

\- Ah claro la verdad es que es increíble y en segundo claro que tengo familia soy el hijo del rey simba.

-Cielo, no lo sabía ósea que tu eres el príncipe.

-Si pero no me llames príncipe solo dime kion ¿Si?

-Está bien kion entonces kiara es tu hermana.

-Si, como lo sabes.

-Pues todos la conocen también yo.

-Vaya no lo sabía; y tu ¿Tienes familia?

-No, ya no más, no tengo familia.

-Ósea que vives sola.

-Si - Dijo con tristeza y con la cabeza hacia abajo.

Kion se acerco a ella y con su cabeza alzo la cabeza de su amiga.

-Sabes cuando estoy triste lo unico que hago es reirme con un chiste jaja.

-Pss callate -Dijo de manera burlona.

-No enserio.

-Cuéntame un chiste.

-Ah esta bien, haber, ¿Cuál es el animal más antiguo?

-Am no lo se ¿Cual?

-La zebra.

-¿Porque?

-Porque es de blanco y negro jaja - Dicho eso, a fuli se le empezó a dibujar una sonrisa.

-Jaja haber yo tengo uno.

-Cuentala.

-¿Que le dijo una uva verde a una uva morada?

-¿Que le dijo?

-Respira idiota.

Ambos se rieron a carcajadas también se escucharon las risas de bunga y se dieron cuenta que estaba oculto entre un arbusto.

-Ups perdón pero esos chistes fueron chistosos no los pude aguantar.

-¿Quién es tu amigo? -Pregunto fuli.

-Es mi mejor amigo se llama bunga.

-No sabía que tenías otro amigo.

-Bueno es muy curioso -(kion)

-Oigan podríamos ser muy buenos amigos ¿Que dicen? -(bunga)

Ambos felinos aceptaron con una sonrisa de lado y lado. 


	8. Cap8: Vista muy aguda

Cap8: Vista muy aguda.

 _ **Narra kion.**_  
 _Había hecho buenos amigos, ahora tengo dos, un tejón melero y una chita no eran de mi especie pero a ¿quién le importara? A nadie, ni siquiera a mi padre le dio tanta molestia me dijo que estaba bien y eso era mejor, a mi hermana le dio lo mismo les caía bien._  
 _Una cosa peor paso, mi hermana se volvió a enfermar y rafiki no pudo averiguar lo que tenía, conocía a un elefante que también era médico pero más profesional que él, decidieron llevarla con el pero no solo eso, ya sabrán que..._

-Kion saldremos por unas horas a llevar a tu hermana al doctor, tu te quedarás aquí y no salgas ¿está claro? -Ordenó el padre del cachorro como siempre, se preocupaba demasiado por él.

-Pero ¿Porque? ¿Aunque sea puedo jugar con mis amigos un rato? -Suplico poniendo unos ojos tiernos.

-No, y si sales y me desobedeces te juro que te castigare por un mes sin salir de la roca ¿Entendiste? -Dijo de manera sería y no paro de verlo a los ojos hasta que le de su respuesta.

-Está bien papa te lo prometo no saldré de aquí -Dijo, cabizbajo.

-Muy bien; vamos nala llevemos a kiara con el doctor antes de que empeore más.

Nala llevo a su hija en su espalda mientras que simba caminaba de manera desesperante como si a kiara le faltará 8 horas de vida.

En ese momento kion decidió ir a jugar un rato con sus amigos; no tardaría mucho en volver además sus padres estarán haya por unas horas así que tenía oportunidad. Mientras caminaba observaba el cielo azulejo acompañado con las aves que volaban en círculos u otras que formaban figuras que apenas se podían notar; algo mas habia visto en el cielo pues lo que veia a distancia en el cielo fue un ave que caia de picada hacia el.

-CUIDADO ABAJO -Grito el ave pero aun asi se tropezo con kion.

Kion se quejaba del dolor ya que se le hizo un raspon en la rodilla mientras que el ave se sovaba la cabeza.  
-Perdón amigo te lastimaste -Dijo, arrepentido por lo ocurrido.

-Tranquilo no pasa nada solo fue un raspon nada más - No quería enojarse tanto por eso, ya que no le agradaba acusar a los animales pequeños.

-Oh gracias de verdad lamento eso, debo practicar bien mis aterrizajes.

-Pues deberías practicar mejor podrías lastimar a alguien.

-Si, tienes razón lo intentaré.

-Bien amm, debo irme hasta pronto -Se despidió del ave lo mismo hizo el.

Al rato se encuentra con sus dos amigos y los 3 dejan de caminar, formando una ronda.

-Kion tu papa te dijo que te quedarás en la roca del rey -Dijo fuli, pero, como lo sabía.

-Que! ¿Como sabes eso? -Pregunto el león confundido.

-Tu papa paso por aquí y nos dijo la orden que te dio -Explico su duda.

-Esta bien me atrapaste pero solo vine a pasear un rato con ustedes.

-Claro, tenemos mucho tiempo para ir al abrevadero, alguien de ustedes quiere refrescarse porque hace tanto calor - Aconsejo a los dos felinos sabían que hacía mucho calor hoy y a quien no le gusta estar en el sol sudando como de costumbre.

Los 3 se dirigieron al abrevadero y al llegar el cachorro de León decidió entrar al agua mientras que la chita decidió sentarse a observar las escenas que tarde o temprano llegarán a ser curiosas, bunga trepa hasta la cima de un árbol y avisa a los dos felinos que se lanzará un gran clavado hacia al agua desde una altura de 15 metros; no podían creer lo que iba a ser; esta loco o que.

-Bunga ¿Que estas haciendo? Te puedes romper una pata - Advirtió la chita con precaución.

-Tranquilo chicos yo eh hecho esto desde hace tiempo y jamás me eh lastimado - Cambia de tema a uno más increíble - Bueno lo que voy a hacer es darme un gran clavado.

-¿Seguro que puedes hacerlo bunga? - (Kion)

-Tranquilo kion, los tejones meleros nacimos con esta clase de cosas; GERONIMO - Salta y da una vuelta completa en el aire y cae en picada con las manos apuntando hacia el agua.

En ese momento, de la nada un ave cae en picada y choca contra kion terminando los 2 en el agua y bunga también después de su gran clavado, fuli vio aquella escena ocurrida así que se acerco al abrevadero para comprobar si estaba todo bien. Los 2 salieron del agua y esos 2 fueron kion y el ave mientras que el tejón melero seguía en el agua boca arriba.

-Ups lo lamento tanto enserio -Se arrepiente el ave después de lo grave que había pasado.

Kion pudo ver al ave y se dio cuenta que era el mismo el que se tropezo hace unas horas -Ah eres tu.

-Vaya no otra vez -Arrepentido por haber chocado con el mismo leon.

-No pasa nada y, ya practicaste tus aterrizajes -Dijo, con una sonrisa.

-No, aún no.

-Un momento ¿conoces a este tipo? - (Fuli)

-Ah si, hace horas me tropeze con el y.. amm a estado prácticando sus aterrizajes pero no puede hacerlo, se le hace muy dificil.

-¿Y que se supone que eres? -Pregunto bunga metiéndose en la conversacion.

-Soy una gaceta y me llamo Ono y tengo una vista bien aguda.

-¿Una vista muy aguda? -Dijeron los 3 confundidos.

-Si, las gacetas tenemos la vista muy aguda podemos ver todo desde el cielo eso cualquiera lo sabe - (Ono)

-No todos -Agrego bunga.

-Si, es verdad, cada momento me esfuerzo pero no me sale bien siempre tropiezo, jamás me sale bien el aterrizaje -Dijo la gaceta con la mirada cabizbaja.

-¿Yo puedo ayudarte? ¿Si quieres? -Se ofreció el cachorro a ayudarlo.

-Bueno, con tal que sepas lo que haces.

Todos se dirigieron a un campo abierto; adecuado para practicar; kion pidió a Ono que intentará su aterrizaje esto para investigar el error de lo que hace; después que la gaceta lo intento y fallo en ese aterrizaje pudo notar su error.

-El problema no es porque no puedes hacerlo, lo que pasa es que estas, nervioso es todo.

-Dices que estoy nervioso -Reclamo el ave no podía creer lo que había dicho el felino con el mechón de pelo rojizo.

-Si, porque cuando estas nervioso solo piensas en los pasos de las instrucciones, solo tienes que confiar en ti mismo, hacerlo como tu quieras y te saldrá bien no tienes porque pensarlo mucho y una cosa más solo extiende un poco más las alas y así te saldrá mejor -Explicó.

-Esta bien, lo intentare -Dijo, con valor.

-Así se habla Ono -Felicito la felina.

-Vence el miedo amigo -Aconsejo el tejón melero.

Ono voló hasta lo más alto del cielo y apunto al lugar donde iba a aterrizar, en ese momento recordó las palabras de kion, confiar en sí mismo, y sabía que lo iba a lograr sin pensarlo tantas veces solo tiene que hacerlo como el guste; la gaceta estaba preparada para aterrizar y de una cae en picada hasta el metro exacto para actuar y aterrizar de pie, al final se elevó hacia arriba extendió bien las alas y logró aterrizar de pie.

-Siiii, lo logre -Canto victoria.

-Bien hecho Ono sabía que lo ibas a lograr -Felicito el cachorro de leon.

-Tenías razón no lo pensé y lo logre tal como yo quería hacerlo - (Ono)

Todos felicitaron a Ono después de todo nunca habían ayudado a alguien.

-Por cierto no les eh preguntado sus nombres je je.

-No te preocupes por eso, me llamo kion, ella es fuli y el es mi mejor amigo bunga -Dijo mientras señalaba a cada uno.

-Y el es el príncipe de las praderas -Dijo bunga refiriéndose a kion.

-En serio no lo sabía -Dijo de manera asombrada.

-No me llames príncipe solo llamame kion ¿Esta bien?

-Esta bien, gracias kion por haberme enseñado a aterrizar si nunca hubieras estado aquí jamás había aprendido a hacerlo bien.

-No pasa nada Ono eso es lo que siempre hacen los amigos emm -No creía lo que había dicho "amigos".

-Oye Ono ¿Te gustaría ser nuestro amigo? -Pregunto con una sonrisa de esperanza.

-Enserio.

-Si, ¿que dices kion? -Mirando a kion.

-Pues eso sí el quiere.

-Claro, digo, esta bien igualmente no me gusta estar solo -Acepto con una sonrisa.

-In-bunga-increible tenemos a uno más vamos a ser felices los 4.

-Jajaja tienes razón bunga es bueno tener a uno mas - (kion)

-Gracias chicos, me gustaría intentarlo una vez más solo para estar seguro -Ono vuela hacia lo alto y observa desde distancia al rey y a la reina -Vaya desde aquí puedo ver al rey y a la reina.

Los 3 escucharon ese mensaje y no le fue una buena noticia para kion -Ay no puede ser, mis padres están regresando, sino regreso a casa me castigaran -Dijo, desesperado.

-Debes regresar rápido -Dijo la felina.

-No puedo, mis padres me van a ver, necesito buscar otro camino que lleve directo a la roca del rey - (Kion)

-Ya se, estaré arriba y observare un atajo que te pueda llevar a la roca del rey - Hablo Ono mientras bajaba del cielo.

-¿Enserio puedes hacerlo?

-Claro que si, no dije que yo tenía la vista más aguda - Finalizó las palabras y regreso al cielo a observar.

-Si quieres podemos acompañarte -Ofreció bunga.

-No chicos ustedes quédense aquí no más yo me regresaré solo.

-Kion, kion, encontré un atajo.

-Que bien, adiós chicos nos vemos mañana.

Ambos se despiden -Adiós kion.

-Ono guiame.

-Entendido, ven por aqui.

Kion seguía a Ono, tenía la esperanza de que llegaría a tiempo antes que sus padres pues gracias al ave con la vista más aguda podía llegar rápido a casa como sus ojos en el cielo, tenía un buen don; mientras corría se topo con un lago, nada le podía detener, habían rocas y salto una por una hasta salir del lago después se topo con un muro y pudo escalarlo con sus garras hasta llegar arriba, seguía corriendo hasta que llegó a la roca del rey.

-Wow lo logramos, no puedo creerlo llegue a tiempo -Canto victoria.

-Si, no lo hago tan mal.

-Para nada, tienes una buena vista, gracias Ono por haberme ayudado a regresar a casa sino hubieras estado aquí nunca hubiera llegado a tiempo y ya estaría muerto.

-Bueno es lo que hacen los amigos; bien creo que tienes que entrar ¿verdad?

-Si, tienes razon, adiós Ono.

-Adiós kion.

Kion entro hasta la entrada de la cueva y en ese momento llegan sus padres - Hola papa ¿Como les fue hoy? -Dijo, mientras ponía una falsa sonrisa.


	9. Cap9: El mas fuerte

Cap9: El más fuerte

Los 4 caminaron juntos hacia un campo acuático, estaba ubicado a unos kilómetros de distancia de la roca del rey cerca del gran manantial verde.

-Este es el campo acuático más grande que he visto en toda mi vida - Se emocionó bunga al ver el hermoso lugar que parecía ser surrealista.

Kion miro todo el campo acuático; su amigo tenía razón; era hermoso nunca había estado allí, solo sus padres habían venido cuando eran cachorros y no solo eso sino que también tenía muchos años de historia, descubrido por un león llamado khosi fue un león filósofo, hace 25.000 años atrás.

-Tengo ganas de darme un chapuzon -Dijo la felina con una gran emoción.

-Yo también pero debo pedirle permiso a mi papa porque el no sabe que estoy aquí, le dije solo que iba a ir a caminar un rato con ustedes -Explico su excusa, el león con el mechón de pelo rojizo.

Los 4 asintieron a la excusa de kion, pues, también tenían que pedirle permiso a sus familiares.

-Bueno, supongo que te divertirás tu fuli - (Kion)

-No, yo iré a hacer otra cosa ya mismo regreso, no me gusta empezar sin ustedes.

-Como tu digas fuli -Refiriéndose a ella - Adiós chicos los veo pronto - Refiriéndose a ellos.

Kion no tardo tanto en llegar a la roca del rey, estaba tan emocionado como nunca después de haber conocido el campo. Encontró a su padre sentado en la punta de la roca del rey observando las praderas, decidió hablarle ahora - Papa papa papa, adivina que - Hablo desesperadamente.

-¿Que hijo? - Pregunto el rey.

-Encontré un campo acuático y se ve muy divertido porque... - No termino, porque, su padre lo interrumpió - Espera un momento hijo, conociste el campo acuático cerca del gran manantial verde.

-Así es papa.

-Vaya, ese lugar fue uno de los mejores que pude ir cuando era cachorro, aww pero eso ya fue hace tiempo ahora solo dejan pasar a cachorros y no adultos.

-¿Y puedo ir allá con mis amigos, por favor papa no seas malito venga no seas cobarde venga di que si porfa vamos si di que siiiii - Decía mientas lo movía adelante y atrás como un tallo flojo.

-Esta bien kion pero no se que dirá tu mama.

-Yo si le dejo ir - Dijo nala metiéndose en la conversación - Pero con una condición.

-¿Cual?

-Que kiara vaya contigo.

-Mama por favor ya no soy un bebe y se nada hasta puedo cuidarme solo y estaré con mis amigos - Dijo malhumorado, no le gustaba nada sobre este tipo de sobreproteccion de hermanos mayores.

-Esta bien kion pero creo que a kiara le encantara ir contigo allá porque a ella le gusta ese tipo de lugares.

-Esta bien mama, gracias papa, adiós.

Ambos - Adiós kion.

El cachorro de león fue a buscar a su hermana y la encontró jugando con sus dos amigas a ¨cobras y árboles¨ un juego que consiste en llegar hasta el final de la meta evitando las lianas representando a las cobras y subir por los palos que representan los árboles con unas rocas y otra con números marcados esto para ver cuántos casilleros tiene que avanzar la piedra hasta el final.

\- Hola kion, ¿quieres jugar? - Preguntó la cachorra de ojos verdes.

-No, gracias tiifu, en realidad las invito a un lugar.

-¿A donde? - Pregunto la hermana mayor de kion.

-A un lugar bien divertido que de seguro se quedarán con la boca abierta - Dijo con una sonrisa.

-En serio - Dijo zuri con una voz sarcástica.

-¿Quieren venir? ¿Si o no? - Dijo kion, ya de una vez para terminar el problema.

Las cachorras asienten - Mas vale que nos sorprenda - Dijo zuri.

-Esperemos - Finalizó su conversación con esa palabra.

Los 4 cachorros caminaron en un gran solazo lo peor es que zuri se quejaba mucho, no le agradaba para nada el sol y todavía seguía hablando y hablando acerca del lugar divertido pensando que solamente las trajo de por gusto a un lugar que no se lo esperaban; luego de una larga caminata llegaron al gran manantial verde.

-Nos trajiste al gran manantial verde, ya todos conocen este lugar - Exclamo zuri

-No me refiero a este lugar -Dijo kion malhumorado.

-¿Entonces? - (zuri)

Para kion, ve entre su punto de vista a zuri parece como si algo malo le pasó a su vida porque no es normal que alguien pase amargado todo el tiempo, será porque su mamá nunca la a querido o es que para tiifu no le pareciera una buena hermana, pero, quien sabe, siempre la ve de ese modo con el; que hizo mal para que se ponga así con él; era extraño, creo que nunca podría ser amigo de ella, para nada.

-Vengan síganme -Ordenó.

Pasaron por una zona de vegetación, rodearon lianas y al final encontraron un hueco cubierto con lianas, parecía una entrada, entraron y se encontraron con el campo acuático más famoso que haya existido.

-Cielos, este lugar es increíble -Dijo kiara tan emocionada como nunca.

-Si, que les dije, se quedaron con la boca abierta ¿verdad? - Al decir eso nota a tiifu y a zuri con la boca abierta menos kiara que solo tenia la boca poco abierta.

-¿Y, si nos van a dejar pasar? - Pregunto tiifu.

-Bromeas, es un lugar para cachorros, claro que lo harán -Respondió el leon a la pregunta de tiifu.

-Increíble, alguien quiere lanzarse al agua -Dijo la cachorra de ojos verdes refiriéndose a los 3.

Las 2 cachorras asintieron con una sonrisa excepto kion.

-¿Vienes kion? -Pregunto su hermana.

-Em, yo voy a esperar aquí a mis amigos.

-Esta bien, ten cuidado en las aguas mas profundas -Advirtió kiara.

-Agghh se nadar por favor, tu eres la que no sabes nadar -Exclamo su hermano menor.

-Ohhhhhhhh asi se habla kion jajaja -Dijo bunga después de aparecer de la nada a lado de kion.

-¿Y eso que fue? -Pregunto confundido.

-Ahh es una forma de decir "Ohh te malinterpreto" así.

-Entiendo, y ¿fuli y ono?

-En unos segundos vendrá, te apuesto a que fuli sera la primera en llegar.

En ese momento llega ono -Hola chicos ya están aquí.

Kion mira a bunga con una mirada simpática.

-Ok tu ganas la apuesta -Dijo mientras movía la cabeza.

-Hola chicos ya estoy aquí -Dijo la chita mientras llego a lado de ellos acompañado con el polvo de la tierra.

Tocen por el polvo - Que bueno.

-Ups lo siento a veces me dejo llevar.

-Eso ya no importa porque no mejor nos vamos a dar un gran clavado - Después de esas palabras el cachorro se adelanto mientras los demás salieron corriendo tras el.

Bunga se lanzo un clavado a un estanque mientras que ono decide caer en picada hacia el agua, y fuli, bueno considerando que no le agrada el agua se sentó en una roca, kion no quizo lanzarse así no mas, fue y se subió a una roca alta y hay decidió hacer su clavado.

-Muy bien, aquí voy - Se lanza de cara apuntando hacia el agua, en ese momento sintió una adrenalina que rondaba por todo su cuerpo y la gran presión sanguínea por la velocidad que caía, pero resulta que cayo de panzaso al agua y al final su pecho quedo bien rojo y todos actuaron por lo ocurrido.

-No seria mejor caer de punta en vez de lanzarse de panzaso -Dijo de manera burlona la chita.

-Jaja que chistosa a ti te haré caer de panza -Se defiende el león.

-No lo harás porque uahhh... -La pobre fuli se resbala y cae sola al agua, ahogándose.

En ese momento kion nada hacia ella pero algo hizo que fuli salga de la superficie y parecía que estaba parada en una roca, pero, esa roca resulto ser un hipopótamo.

Fuli tocia después de lo ocurrido y el hipopótamo da sus primeras palabras con ella.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si, estoy bien gracias por salvarme.

-No lo quería hacer, sentí que alguien estaba en mi espalda así que decidí salir de la superficie para comprobarlo.

-Fuli estas bien, gracias por haberla salvado -Agradeció el león al hipopótamo.

-De nada, me alegra que no te hayas ahogado ¿Como te llamas?

-Fuli, me llamo fuli.

-Yo soy kion y soy amigo de ella.

-Un gusto kion me llamo Besthe -Se presento.

-Un gusto besthe - (kion)

Sin darse cuenta bunga sale de la superficie del agua por sorpresa y se mete en la conversacion.

-Vaya, hola besthe, es un gusto conocerte, me llamo bunga y ya conociste a mis amigos.

-Hola bunga, es un placer conocerte.

-Chicos, que sucede porque... -Dijo ono pero se detuvo cuando vio aquel hipopótamo -Ohh hola.

-Hola am.. -Besthe no sabia su nombre.

-Se llama ono -Respondió bunga.

-Hola ono, un gusto conocerte.

-Entonces eres un hipopótamo - (Bunga)

-Así es ademas soy tan fuerte.

-Enserio - Dijo kion al oír esa palabra "fuerte".

-Claro que si, ademas les voy a demostrar -Ve unas rocas tapando un tobogan grande - Ven ese tobogán bloqueado, lo voy a tumbar.

-Sorprendenos - (ono)

Besthe llega hasta el bloqueo -Bien aquí voy, Twendy Kiboko - Logra empujar todas las rocas y una ola grande se dirige hacia la zona de agua donde se encuentran los 4.

-Oh no -Dijo fuli, ahora se mojara mas con esa ola.

La ola azoto toda la zona y los 4 amigos estaban encima de la ola fue algo muy divertido para ellos, hasta que llegaron a la orilla.

-Wouuuu eso fue excitante - Dijo kion después de la cosa mas grandioso que pudo pasar.

-Si, que bien - Dijo fuli malhumorada.

-No te enojes fuli, sabes mejor tomate una ducha todos los días -El león mira a fuli muy mojada y opina su apariencia.

-¿Porque?

-Porque así te ves mas bella créeme.

-Am gracias pero estamos en publico -No quería que nadie hubiera oído eso ya que nadie le había dicho algo así.

-Y que.

Besthe se acerca a ellos y espera una respuesta de lo ocurrido.

-Wow besthe eso estuvo increíble - (Bunga).

-Gracias bunga siempre hago algo así.

-Oye ¿te gustaría ser nuestro amigo? - (bunga)

-¿Enserio?

-Si, eres increíble.

Besthe mira a los demás y ellos asienten con una sonrisa.

-Claro que si besthe porque no, es mejor 5 que 4 - (kion)

-Gracias chicos en realidad tengo amigos pero no paso tanto tiempo con ellos, pero me gustaría pasar tiempo con ustedes estoy seguro que sera divertido.

-Claro que si besthe bienvenido - (fuli).

Kion sonrió por su nuevo amigo era muy fuerte, dejo de verlos y dedico su mirada a una cachorra de ojos verdes sentada en una orilla observando las escenas divertidas que se las esta perdiendo.

Se acerco a ella para hablar - Hola tiifu ¿Que haces? - Pregunto.

-Amm nada kion solo viendo es todo.

-¿Quieres nadar conmigo?

-Amm no kion pero gracias - Dijo la cachorra mientras estaba sonrojada.

-¿Porque? no has entrado al agua desde que vinimos.

Suspira - ¿Sabes guardar un secreto?

-No sabes nadar - Adivino.

-Pero... ¿como lo supiste?

-Pues... todos los machos lo sabemos, las hembras nunca saben nadar.

-Si, es verdad, no se nadar - Dijo mientras estaba cabizbaja.

-Tranquila si quieres, te puedo enseñar a nadar.

-Enserio, genial - Le dedico una sonrisa.

-Claro vamos, tiifu.

kion y tiifu se dirigen a una laguna media profunda - Bien aquí vamos - Se echa un clavado al agua - Vamos ven - Pidiéndole que entre al agua.

-Enserio.

-Si quieres aprender a nadar debes vencer tus miedos al agua así que demuéstrame que tienes el valor para entrar al agua así sea que no sepas nadar.

-Me cogerás.

-Te tengo.

-Bien, aquí voy - Suspira profundo y se lanza al agua, la pobre cachorra se estaba hundiendo y ahogando pero kion la mantenía a flote.

-Muy bien, estas lista.

-Claro que lo estoy aunque estoy un poco asustada.

-No pasa nada, el secreto es simple, sabes en realidad el panico hace que te ahoges y no luchas para estar arriba sino para estar en la superficie, si te hundes solo tienes que mover tus manos y nadaras, eso es todo.

-Para ti es facil decirlo.

-Confia en mi, solo nada, yo te sostendre y cuando ya lo hayas hecho te soltare y nadaras como cualquier macho que lo puede hacer.

-Esta bien kion lo intentare.

-Bien - Tiifu seguia la corriente de kion y el la mantenia sostenida, ella movia sus patas se le hizo algo facil pero al momento de que la soltara seria algo que no hubiera deseado, lo hacia muy bien, era el momento indicado, la solto y la cachorra empezo a nadar lo estaba logrando pero poco a poco se hundia, nesecitara un poco de practica, kion fue por ella y la mantuvo a flote otra vez -¿Estas bien?

-Si, creo que si.

-Bueno, ¿quieres volver a intentarlo?

-Ya no, mejor en otra ocasion.

-Esta bien tiifu pero mira, casi lo ibas a lograr.

-Si, nesecitare mas practica am.. puedes sacarme del agua.

-Claro -El macho saca a la hembra de la laguna y la deja en la orilla.

-De todas maneras, gracias kion.

-De nada tiifu.

Ambos se miraron fijamente aun con los pelos mojados y se sacudieron para secarse.

-Kion, vienes a deslizarte al gran tobogan -Llamo a kion para que siga divirtiendose.

-Si, ya voy bunga, adios tiifu.

-Adios kion.

Kion se fue a divertirse con sus amigos y tiifu con los suyos.


	10. Cap: Sin escape

Cap10: Sin escape.

El cachorro de león caminaba por las praderas disfrutando del silencio que había a su alrededor también contaba el refrescante aire que recorría por todo su cuerpo, pareciera como si estuviera en las nubes, flotando o quizás volando.

Estos días a estado muy tranquilo sin ningún problema, sin depredadores malos, buitres entre otros. Era extraño ya que siempre causaban tantos desastres cuando llegan, pero ahora, ya no; quizás nos tengan miedo.

Durante la caminata, el cachorro nota un agujero y se acerca lentamente para observar, se veía tan profundo parecía un pozo. Su curiosidad le empezó a recorrer su mente; descubrir lo que hay en lo más profundo; era todo lo que tenía en mente.

En ese momento un tejón melero aparece de la nada, saludando de sorpresa al león, pero, resulta que le dio un gran empujón y el pobre cachorro cayo en lo mas profundo del agujero.

-!Kion, estas bien! - Desesperado su mejor amigo después de lo que había hecho.

-Si.. -Dijo mientras se levantaba con dolor, la caída le causo mucho daño - Pero... creo que nesecitare una ayudita... una muy grande - Observando el lío en que estaba, para poder decir eso.

-Tranquilo kion, iré a llamar a fuli para que te ayudemos a salir de aquí - Dicho eso, de una se fue a pedir ayuda mientras que kion llamaba a su mejor amigo pero no tuvo resultado tendría que esperar para ver que pasara despues.

La zona era redonda, había poca agua, poca vegetación, insectos y una peste horrible, lo peor de todo es que no había ramas ni rocas para escalar; parecía estar en un infierno oscuro. Pasó más de 30 minutos allí no sabía porqué tardaba tanto, no le extrañaba de que fuli fuera tan rápida como para que bunga la encontrará.

-!Kion estas bien! - Se escuchó una voz familiar, pero, el cachorro pudo adivinar quien era, asi es, era fuli.

-Si! - Gritaba acompañado con los ecos - Sigo completo.

Fuli pensaba en cómo sacar a su amigo, pero, no tenía nada en mente el agujero estaba muy profundo y desde esa distancia, era imposible. Bunga tenía locas ideas en la cabeza; pensó en ir a buscar una liana resistible para salvar al cachorro, de una se pegó la carrera a buscarla y la chita se quedo en su lugar aun pensando.

Minutos después, bunga trajo una liana super gruesa y la bajó lentamente hasta donde pudiera alcanzar el cachorro para que pudiera sujetarse bien.

-Listo kion, toma la liana y sujetate - Dio las instrucciones más pequeñas que pudo dar, y eso que era la única solución.

El cachorro se sujetó con fuerza en la liana y el tejón melero tiraba con fuerza, pero, no podía jalar ni un centímetro de lo que movía la liana, porque el cachorro era pesado - Ey y si me ayudas - Pidiendole una ayudita a su amiga la felina.

\- Esta bien bunga, lo haré - Fuli tira de la liana con la boca agarrándola con sus dientes afilados, aun asi, seguia pesado. Por desgracia bunga no pudo aguantar mas y la liana lo tiro con fuerza hacia adelante y cayo en el mismo agujero por suerte aterrizo en la espalda de kion sino de alguna manera se hubiera hecho mucho daño.

-Genial, ahora tengo que salvar a dos machos de distinta especie - No le agradaba la situacion en que estaban, ya que a ella le desagradan los problemas.

-Porque no mejor vas a pedir ayuda, fuli - Aconsejo el leon que estaba atrapado en el agujero.

-Bien, ya voy - Y resulta que por haberse acercado mucho al filo; era muy fragil; la chita se resbala y cae en las espalda de sus dos amigos.

-!Fuli, ¿Estas bien?! - Preocupado el leon despues de lo que le habia pasado a su amiga.

-Si, eso creo - No parece haberse lastimado tanto.

-Bueno, veo algo que no me gusta, AHORA SI ESTAMOS ATRAPADOS EN ESTE HOYO - Desesperado el tejon melero, tenia razon, no hay nadie mas a quien pueda ir por ayuda y nisiquiera nadie sabe que ellos estan hay - Nada mas hacia falta de que te cayeras, fuli - Ahora se referia a su amiga con una mirada frustrada.

-Yo, tu tambien te caiste - Se defendio.

-Si pero tu te resbalaste asi no mas - Dijo, mientras hacia movimientos sarcasticos.

-Chicos calmense, de seguro habra una forma de salir de aqui, existe mas de una solucion, solo debemos pensar - Las palabras del leon llamaron mucho la atencion de sus 2 amigos.

-¿Solucion? ves alguna forma para salir de aqui - Todos observan si habia solucion para salir del agujero profundo, pero no habia - No, verdad - Explico la chita.

-Ademas, nadie sabe que estamos aqui - Las palabras del tejon melero hacen que cause mas panico a la situacion.

-Y por eso debemos pensar - Dijo kion con seriedad.

-Bien, y segun tu, ¿Cual es tu solucion? - Pregunto la chita.

-Aun no lo se, debo seguir pensando y espero que ustedes tambien - Dichas palabras, empezo a llover.

-Increible, ja lo que faltaba, algo mas peor puede pasar - Quejandose la felina no le agradaba para nada el agua.

-¿Ya tienes una solucion kion? - Pregunto bunga.

-No puedo meditar con toda esta lluvia.

-Claro, quien no - Bunga no podia soportar mas estar en la lluvia sabia que habia un culpable.

Pronto poco a poco la lluvia va parando hasta que queda la lluvisca debil.

-Saben que, yo mejor voy a escalar los muros para salir de aqui - La chita queria intentar una solucion para escapar de la situacion.

-Espera fuli, no te recomendaria que no lo hagas porque los muros son tan fragiles - Queria evitar que fuli no se lastimara solo por hacer una estupides.

-No me importa, vale la pena intentarlo - La chita empezo a escalar los muros, clavando sus garras en la tierra para sostenerse y seguir hasta el final del tunel.

\- Vamos, fuli; vamos, fuli - Decia una y otra vez el tejon para darle animos a fuli pero no funciono y cayo brutalmente en la espalda de los chicos; otra vez.

-Ouch si dolio, mas de la vez anterior - Quejandose el felino por el golpe brutal.

-Lo siento chicos, a mi tambien me dolio - Se lame la parte que tiene herida.

-Bien, una chita que no puede escapar y un leon que no puede pensar... - Dijo sarcasticamente el tejon.

-Y supongo que tu tienes una idea señor sabe lo todo - La felina espera una respuesta de su amigo infiel.

-Claro, si yo tengo muchas ideas - Parece que contesta de una manera presumida.

-Bien, dinos tu plan bunga - (kion)

-Mi plan es amm... quedarnos aqui y a esperar a que alguien venga.

-Ese es tu plan; wowww porque no pense en eso al principio - Contesto de manera sarcastica la felina.

-Oye, parece un buen plan.

-Mira bunga, yo tengo hambre y a esta hora ya deberia comer, nadie sabe donde estamos - Fuli no soportaba mas estar en ese lugar, estaba hambrienta y seguramente se quedarian hay mas de un mes - Kion - Dirigio su palabra a su amigo con el mechon de pelo rojizo, queria que lo apoyara a su opinion de que bunga estaria equivocado, en quedarse hay hasta que alguien aparesca.

-Fuli tiene razon, bunga, debemos unir nuestras cabezas para salir de aqui.

-A no, acariciando nuestras mejillas no resolveremos nada pero se oye algo tierno - Dijo, de lo que entendio a lo que dijo su amigo.

-Me refiero a que ambos debemos pensar - Explico mas claro.

-Ahh bueno eso si, bieno entonces pensemos.

Los 3 se pusieron a pensar, no se rendian hasta tener una idea, lo malo es que el hambre que les estaba afectando, no les dejaba pensar en paz.

-Dios, tengo hambre - Quejandose la felina por el hambre.

-Lo se, yo tambien, ya comeremos algo, cuando salgamos de aqui - (Kion)

El tejon melero nota unas gusanos e insectos caminando a su alrededor - Ohh porque no mejor se comen un gusano - Se come un escarabajo.

-Iuuu bunga, eso es asqueroso - La chica no le agradaba mucho los insectos, le provocaba nausias.

-Y ni se te ocurra vomitar aqui - Advirtio kion.

-Vamos coman uno, sino quieren morirse de hambre.

-NO - Nego fuli.

-¿Gustas uno kion? Hakuna matata, ¿Lo recuerdas?.

-Bueno, ya e probado uno antes asique - Trago saliva - Bien, hakuna matata - Coge un gusano y se lo traga lentamente hasta escuchar el sonido de su garganta.

Fuli vio como su amigo se trago el gusano, tenia ganas de vomitar y no tenia otra cosa mas que, tragarse su propio vomito que esta apunto de expulsarlo de su estomago a su boca.

-¿Te gusto kion?

Kion solo asqueaba de lo que habia comido, no sabia nada bien al ultimo gusano que probo.

-Porque no pruebas uno fuli.

-NO, y no.

-Por favor fuli, ¿Que te cuesta?

-Me dan asco y no voy a probar un solo... - Una polilla volo hacia la garganta de fuli y lo peor es que se estaba sofocando y cae de espalda al suelo.

-!Fuli, estas bien! - Preocupado el cachorro por lo de su amiga asique tuvo una idea - Eso es, mastica mastica yyy tragaaa - Le movia su boca para que mordiera el insecto y se lo tragara evitando la sofocasion - Listo, estas mejor.

-MEJOR, YO amm... me acabo de comer una polilla - Se traumo despues de lo sucedido y no pudo evitar la asquerosidad que probo, asique, vomito en el pecho de kion hasta en el suelo.

-Por dios fuli, puajj esto es imperdonable - El cachorro mantenia las manos abiertas para no embarrarse mas del vomito.

-Lo siento kion, no queria vomitarte es que no pude evitarlo.

-Esta bien fuli, no pasa nada lo bieno es que ya paraste - Eso es lo que el creia y fuli volvio a vomitar en el pecho de kion - Ajjj por dios, no puede sucederme otra cosa mas peor.

-Lo siento otra vez kion pero tranquilo ya se me paso.

-Me alegro.

-Bueno en que estabamos a si, les recuerdo que seguimos atrapados aqui.

-Tranquila fuli ya pensaremos en algo - Dijo bunga con seguridad.

-Si como no, como crees que lo vamos a hacer... - En ese momento fue interrumpida por kion - Amm fuli me estas pisando la pata.

-Ohh lo siento kion - Quita su pata de la pata de su amigo.

-Ey deja de poner tu codo en mis costillas - Reclamo bunga malhumorado por lo que hizo su amiga.

-Lo lamento bun...

-Ey deja de pisar mis gusanos - Reclamo otra vez pero esta vez empujo a fuli groseramente.

-Oigan oigan - Kion trato de tranquilizar la situacion.

-Deja de empujarme bunga - Lo empuja groseramente.

-Como, asi - Le regresa el acto.

-No, asi - Lo mismo, con el mismo acto; y ambos empiezan a pelear como salvajes.

-Oigan, YA DEJEN DE PELEAR.

Los 2 pararon despues de haber escuchado el grito de su amigo.

-Chicos, observen a su alrededor, seguimos atrapados y lo unico que hemos estado haciendo es estar peleando como de costumbre.

Los 2 se empezaron a arrepentirse y kion tambien, ya que por alguna razon terminaron en ese hoyo.

-Porque no mejor dejamos de pelear y volver a estar con amistad y respetarnos como buenos amigos, antes de haberme caido en el hoyo, y pensemos con tranquilidad.

-Tienes razon kion, lo siento - Siente mucha culpa la felina al fin se dio cuenta de lo que habia provocado.

-No fuli, no te culpes, todos tuvimos la culpa - Trato de hacerla entrar en razon, pero tenia algo mas mejor que eso - Oye, ven dame un abrazo - No se porque dijo eso, pero era la unica cosa tierna que puede calmar todo, en fin, fuli le dio un gran abrazo y el cachorro le dio un pequeño beso en el cachete - Oye bunga, tu tambien - El tejon melero asintio y se unio en el abrazo de amigos.

Al final todo quedo perdonado.

-Bien, ahora pensemos - (Kion)

-Lo que tu digas kion - (Bunga)

Los 3 al fin se pusieron a pensar y pasaron unos minutos hasta que se les vino algo a la cabeza.

-Tengo una idea, podemos pegarnos de espalda a espalda y hacer fuerza con las patas mientras subimos, hasta salir - Solto el leon su gran idea.

\- Si, podria funcionar - Apoyo la idea de su mejor amigo.

-No, funcionara, estoy segura - Aseguro la felina.

-Bien, hay que hacerlo juntos, vale - Finalizó el león con una sonrisa para empezar el escape.

Los 3 se pegaron de espalda y comenzaron a escalar con las patas utilizando todas sus fuerzas. Pasaron 2 horas escalando, hasta que ya estaban a un centímetro de la salida.

-Uff estoy sudado - Se quejo el tejón melero.

-Ya solo hay que separarnos y agarrarnos de los filos para poder salir de aquí - Ordenó el león con el mechón de pelo rojizo.

-Esperen, si esto no llega a funcionar solo quiero decir que lo siento, por todo lo que dije - Se arrepiente la chita después de todo lo que había pasado.

-Esta bien fuli, no pasa nada solo, nos descontrolamos eso es todo - Le dijo el león - Bien, aquí vamos.

Los 3 se separaron y se agarraron de los filos y subieron con todas sus fuerzas hasta salir. En ese momento no podían creer lo que habían hecho ¨Somos libres¨ cantaron victoria.

-Lo logramos, al fin salimos de ese túnel - Dijo con alegría la chita.

-Es verdad, bueno chicos será mejor que nos vayamos a darnos un merecido baño y a dormir, hoy a sido un dia raro ¿no? - Recomendó kion.

-Si es verdad adiós chicos y... bañaraste bien kion porque hueles muy mal, créeme no querrás acostarte con ese olor - Dijo el tejón melero mientras percibía ese olor y se fue.

Fuli ya quería irse pero decidió acercarse a su único amigo que tenia a lado.

-Kion, amm.. siento haberte vomitado.

-Ya, no pasa nada, no fue mi mejor don, pero con agua se me quita.

La chita se acerco al leon y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Esa fue tu disculpa para que me quedé más tranquilo ¿Verdad?

-Si, solo para estar segura, buenas noches kion - Se despidió, lo mismo hizo el león.

Los 3 se dirigieron a sus correspondientes hogares. Ojala mañana no vaya a ser como uno de esos días.


	11. Cap11: Para una buena leona

Cap11: Para una buena leona

El cachorro de león se levanto a la madrugada, como siempre, lo primero que hace es, asearse todo el cuerpo, lavarse sus colmillos y peinarse desde su pecho hacia su cabeza incluyendo su mechón de pelo rojizo.

Salio y estiro sus piernas y su cuerpo para comenzar el día con grandes movimientos, sintió un aire intenso que recorrió su cuerpo haciendo que su pelaje se moviera como pastos verdes, después de esa ricura, empezó a caminar observando de izquierda a derecha todo el ciclo de la vida de las praderas.

Parecía que hoy seria un día normal como cualquier otro, porque, todo estaba calmado.

El felino acecho algo a distancia de el, sabia que se trataba de un enemigo, noto que estaba oculto entre un grupo de arbusto pero no sabía en qué punto estaba; de la nada salta la cosa que estaba oculta, pero resulta que no era un enemigo, sino, su hermana mayor.

-Hola hermanito ¿A donde vas? - Preguntó su hermana con una sonrisa.

-Solo salí a pasear, nada más - Respondió a su pregunta.

-Sabes que día es hoy.

-Claro, es miércoles.

-Si, pero hoy es un miércoles muy especial - Le miraba de reojo, su punto de vista, parecía como si su hermano supiera muy bien de lo que ella estaba hablando, pero en realidad no sabe que día tan especial se hace hoy ya que los días pasan y uno se olvida de algo.

-Em... no, no se, no lo pillo - Rendido ya, no quería perder mas su tiempo.

-Ay kion.. hoy es el día de las madres - Rueda los ojos.

Kion abrió los ojos como plato ¨Cómo pudo olvidarlo¨ si es un día muy especial para alguien tan importante, se dijo torpe el mismo. Su hermana estaba planeando llevarla a pasear esta tarde, tenía que pensar en un regalo muy especial para darle, pero, parece que será un pan muy difícil de masticar.

-Vaya es increíble seguro que a mamá le va a encantar.

-Lo se - Dijo, emocionada - Si quieres, puedes acompañarnos en el paseo hermanito; adiós - Se despidió y salió corriendo como de costumbre.

Ahora si la cosa estaba fea ¿Que podría regalarle? Unas flores, no, muy común, una gacela, para nada, ella ya a comido muchas gacelas, un collar, no, muy pequeño; !dios santo! que difícil. De la nada aparece una leona adulta detrás de él y le saluda primero.

-Hola kion ¿Cómo estas? - Saludo sarafina, la segunda abuela de kion y la madre de nala.

-Ahh hola abuelita, estoy de maravilla - Fingió su sonrisa.

-Conozco mucho de risas y, esa no parece una carita muy feliz - Parecía mucho a una psicóloga ya que era experta en personalidades.

-Bueno, en realidad estoy algo preocupado - Dijo el cachorro con las orejas apuntando hacia abajo.

-¿Porque? ¿Hay algo que no puedes hacer? - Esta vez su rostro cambio a la manera indicada que tiene que poner en esa situación.

-Hoy es el día de las madres y... no se que darle a mi mama - Seguía con las orejas agachadas.

-Bueno, creo que se que puedes darle a tu mama - Ahora tenía una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

-En serio, ¿que cosa?.

-Solo Sígueme, cachorrito.

El cachorro siguió a su abuelita, su primera abuela es la leona sarabi, la madre de su papa y cuando ellas eran cachorras fueron buenas amigas seguramente sabía lo que le gustaba a su hija cuando era cachorra.

Después de una caminata corta llegaron a una selva pequeña pero, todo estaba hecho un desastre el agua de la laguna estaba contaminada, las plantas estaban marchitas y las hojas estaban sin sol y sin agua, parece como si un huracán hizo todo eso.

-¿Esto abuela? - Preguntó confundido el cachorro de león.

-Si, en realidad así no estaba este lugar antes era hermoso, muy callado y con cosas divertidas para jugar pero, una tormenta causo todo este desastre y ahora solo parecen puras enredaderas - Había contado una historia del pasado de su hija, seguro se había divertido mucho en esa pequeña selva - A tu mama le gustaba mucho este lugar nunca paraba de ir aquí pero dejo de ir cuando sucedió esto.

-Heivi Kaviza - Dijo su palabra favorita, la utilizaba cuando veía o escuchaba una especie de catástrofe o problemas.

-Se que se ve horrible pero mi mama siempre decía que nunca es tarde para cambiar asi que volvería a hacer hermoso si alguien limpiará todo este desastre - Aconsejo mientras miraba a su nieto.

-Ya se, yo limpiare todo este lugar para que mi mama vuelva a divertirse en este lugar conmigo - Decidió hacer eso pero no podía hacerlo solo - Oye abuelita ¿Si me puedes ayudar? - Pregunto.

-Me gustaría hacerlo pero ya estoy vieja para hacer estas cosas - No era una excusa solo por ser vieja era verdad, uno casi ya no tiene tantas fuerzas por su envejecimiento.

-Ohh esta bien abuelita no hay problema, le voy a pedirle a mis amigos que me ayuden - Busco una solución para terminar rápido el trabajo.

-Buena idea am.. bueno ya me tengo que ir, me gustaría seguir paseando por hay - Se despidió de su nieto abrazándolo por lo menos 3 segundo.

-Adiós abuela sarafina y gracias - Finalizó su despedida con una sonrisa.

No era necesario llamar a sus amigos porque Ono aterrizo hacia el, de la nada, diciendo - Chicos, lo encontré - Dicho eso, todos los amigos de kion se acercaron a el con una sonrisa alegre.

-Hola kion ¿Quieres venir a jugar? - Preguntó el tejón melero.

-Hoy no puedo bunga es el día de las madres y voy a limpiar esta selva para que mi mama vuelva a recordar este hermoso lugar donde estuvo cuando era niña - Explico su excusa observando a la selva pequeña.

-Pero, no podrás hacerlo tu solo es mucho trabajo para uno solo - Reclamo la chita al ver lo que quería hacer su amigo.

-Lo se, y los quería encontrar para decirles que... ¿Podrían ayudarme - Pregunto con una sonrisa suplicante.

-Por supuesto kion además este lugar parecerá muy divertido cuando esté limpio - Se ofrece el tejón melero para ayudar a su amigo lo mismo hicieron los demás ya que no había otra cosa más que hacer esto, limpiar una selva pequeña para alguien muy especial.

Lo primero que vimos fueron las flores, estaban marchitas necesitan una zona con abono fresco y encontramos una con césped incluido, las líneas estaban super atadas como palos gruesos y por ultimo había un tronco que bloqueaba el agua del río, necesitaba ser movido para que el agua limpia regrese al resto del río. Besthe se ofreció para sacar el tronco del agua utilizando todas sus fuerzas de hipopótamo. Fuli sabía como desatar todas las lianas y adornarlas de una manera elegante. Bunga era experto en sacar las flores con cuidado y trasplantarlas al haberlo hecho las flores y las plantas se pusieron mejor con la ayuda del sol en donde estaba apuntando la zona y Ono quitaba los gusanos que habían en los troncos podridos, claro, se los comía, a las gacetas les encantan los gusanos.

El trabajo era duro pero podían con el; el cachorro de león escucho una voz familiar a los lejos por lo que decidió acercarse y estar presente, era su hermana mayor.

-Kion, ¿No vienes a pasear conmigo y mi mama? - Le pregunto ya que esa pregunta se la hizo hace unas horas y no recibió ninguna respuesta.

-Am... pues - El cachorro estaba con tartamudeos no quería que kiara sepa sobre la sorpresa que le va a dar a su mama. El tejón melero se acerco a su mejor amigo y le susurro en el oído - Tranquilo kion nosotros nos encargaremos de esto, tu ve a divertirte con tu mama.

Era increíble lo que dijo bunga, todo por su mejor amigo, si que es un buen amigo - Esta bien bunga, gracias.

Kion siguió a su hermana y la llevo con su mama; los 3 caminaron en medio de las praderas, el regalo era pasar un día con su mama pues eso era algo bonito, estar casi todo el medio día con ella, charlando, jugando un rato, disfrutar de un pequeño chiste entre otras cosas, la caminata junto a su madre fue divertida pero, después pararon frente a una roca plana y se sentaron allí a observar el atardecer. Ese momento el cachorrito sintió la piel suave de su mama junto a la suya, teniendo contacto, era como estar acostado en una almohada con plumas, la miro con una sonrisa tierna y ella también hizo lo mismo.

Después de un corto tiempo decidieron regresar a casa, kion les dijo que se iba a adelantar para ir a ver si algo ya habían terminado sus amigos.

-Chicos creo que... - Kion observo lo hermosa que era la selva parecía tal como era antes, quedo muy bien, si que tenían buena creatividad.

-Quedo bien, ¿Verdad? kion - Dijo la chita con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Si, todo está bonito - No podía creerlo, mientras estaba con su mama ellos adornaron y limpiaron toda la suciedad que había en la selva.

-No nos agradezcas, somos tus amigos - Menciono la palabra "amigo" era lo mejor que quería escuchar de su amiga.

Los 4 se acercaron a kion - Chicos, no se que decir pero gracias ademas, siento mucho por ustedes, no tienen a su mama, y todo esto lo hicieron por mi; porque tengo mama - Finalizó sus palabras con un rostro triste en sus labios.

-Esta bien kion, yo al menos tengo a mi papa y con el soy feliz - Dijo el hipopótamo siempre con la misma sonrisa.

-Yo vivo con mi bandada y soy muy feliz junto a ellos y no tengo ningún problema - Comento también el ave.

-Yo tengo a mis tíos y también soy feliz con ellos - Hablo el tejón melero con una mirada tierna incluyendo su sonrisa.

-Bueno, yo no tengo a nadie pero, me gusta estar sola y eso me hace feliz la vida porque así me gusta estar, además ustedes son mi familia - Había dicho hermosas palabras que pueden hacer llorar a uno.

-Gracias fuli, gracias chicos - Agradeció y al final los 5 tuvieron un abrazo grupal.

-Oh oh aquí viene tu mama será mejor que nos vayamos - Dicho eso del tejon melero los 4 se retiraron de la zona dejando solo a kion.

-Kion, hijo aquí estas porque... - Nala noto esa hermosa selva, recordó cuando era cachorra y se divertía mucho en ella - Que bonita esta, creí que estaba hecho un desastre.

-Pues, yo junto a mis amigos limpiamos este lugar para darte tu regalo del día de las madres y.. es para ti, mi abuela sarafina me contó mucho de este lugar y sobre lo mucho que te divertirás en ella - Le había hecho recordar el pasado a su mama.

-Gracias hijo, es el mejor regalo que me diste en toda mi vida, aunque también me gustó haber pasado tiempo con ustedes en la tarde - Le dio una lamida en el cachete, significado de un beso, eso creo, y lo abrazo.

-Bueno, deberíamos volver a la roca - Recomendó el cachorro.

-No, porque no nos divertimos juntos aquí en la selva donde me gustaba mucho jugar - Dijo su mama con una sonrisa tierna dedicándole a su hijo.

-Pero ya es de tarde.

-¿Y que? Siempre tendré tiempo suficiente y amor suficiente para mis dos bebes - Le vuelve a dar un abrazo.

-Gracias mama - Abrazarla era bonito para el, sintió mucho el amor de su madre con tan sólo unas caricias, pues no hay nada hermoso que el cariño de una madre. 


	12. Cap12: Noche de chicos

Cap12: Noche de chicos.

 _ **Kion.**_

Estaba en la roca del rey jugando con mi mejor amigo bunga a un juego llamado ajedrez, utilizando piedras planas talladas en dibujos con sus respectivos personajes en el juego.

Observaba a bunga de oreja a oreja, estaba muy concentrado poniéndose su mano en la barbilla. Esperaba varios minutos y no movía ningún solo dedo. Hasta que por fin mueve su mano y mueve una de sus fichas, por sorpresa se comió a mi caballo "Maldita suerte la mía" me dije así mismo en mi mente con un rostro frustrado.

Esta vez yo me puse la mano en mi barbilla y pensé cuidadosamente. Bunga me miraba con una sonrisa como si me quisiera decir que me dé por vencido y que ya no puedo hacer nada. Volví a mirar el tablero, solamente tenía las 2 torres, 4 peones, una reina, un afile y un rey. No me atreví a mirar nuevamente a mi amigo porque sé que volveré a ver su risa diabólica. Moví a la reina y me comí a uno de sus alfiles aún así no quito su tenebrosa sonrisa, miraba fijamente a mi reina como si ya tuviera la solución de comérsela, movió uno de sus peones y lo acerco a mi reina; no se lo que tramaba pero no me gustaba para nada; moví una de mis torres y por suerte me comí a su reina, todavía seguía con esa misma sonrisa, esta vez movió su torre hacia el lado donde se encontraba el rey; estaba en jaque; moví mi propio rey y caí en un lado donde el afile se iba a dirigir a mi ficha; otra vez en jaque; moví nuevamente mi ficha, esta vez caí en un lado donde iba aterrizar el caballo, ya no podía mover mi ficha a ningún lado, estaba acorralado solo faltaba que bunga colocará su ficha en la última salida.

-Bueno kion creo que es... - Antes de que dijera jaque mate una pelota del baobab cayo sobre el tablero echando a perder el juego, se dieron cuenta que fue kiara la que lanzó la pelota.

-Ups.. lo siento, fue sin querer queriendo - Se lamenta por lo que hizo.

-Esta bien kiara, no pasa nada - Respondí con la misma cara que llevo siempre.

-Si, esta bien, pero admite kion que ya te gane - No olvidaría después de lo que iba a estar a punto de pasar.

-Bien bien tu ganas - Junte los dos dedos de mi mano mientras la tenía en mi espalda; sabía que significaba mentira o eso es lo que escuche; para ya terminar con la discusión.

Decidí cambiar el tema - ¿Y a que estas jugando kiara? - Le pregunté con curiosidad.

-Voy a jugar con mis amigas al "no hagas caer la pelota" - Dijo el nombre del juego pero no sabía en qué consistía el juego.

-Ya sabes, tienes que lanzar la fruta al otro jugador y hacer lo mismo con el otro pero, sin hacer caer la pelota y el que lo hace, pierde - Explicó.

-Oh.. ya entendí - Seguramente sería muy divertido.

Kiara se despidió de su hermano y salió con la fruta del baobab de la cueva; después baje la cabeza estaba aburrido no sabía qué hacer para divertirse.

En ese momento una idea loca vino de la cordura de bunga - Oye kion, tengo una idea y si hacemos esta noche una "noche de chicos" - Finalizó el nombre de la actividad con una sonrisa completa.

-¿Una noche de chicos? y ¿qué es eso? - Me pregunté esa nueva palabra.

-Pues es una actividad donde los chicos hacen cosas de chicos en la noche como comer lo que sea, jugar cualquier tipo de juego o hacer retos muy In-bunga-increíble y es muy divertido Jaja pero, solo...

No sabían que fuli estuvo escuchando la conversacion de los chicos mientras entraba a la cueva.

-¿Qué están planeando? Ehh - Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Vamos a hacer una noche de chicos - Susurro el tejón melero no quería que nadie más supiera de los planes.

-Enserio, ¿puedo unirme a ustedes? Por favor no sean malitos digan que si por favor, siiiii - Suplico con emoción.

-Nooo, porque esta actividad son solo para chicos no para chicas - Respondió con un tono presumido.

-Vaa al cabo que ni quería además los chicos siempre hacen cosas sucias jmm - Dicho eso se marchó.

-!Cosas sucias!, ni que estuviéramos hablando de lodo - Se defendió al insulto.

"Cosas sucias" no sabía a lo que se refería con eso, pero algo me decía que no era nada bonito pero por suerte no se nada de esas cosas, soy muy inocente.

-Bueno entonces lo haremos esta noche en la roca del rey ¿te parece? - Preguntó por el lugar adecuado para hacer la actividad.

-Si, no parece mala idea, voy a hablar con mi papá a ver que dice ¿esta bien? - Respondí a su duda, habría que ver qué dirá mi papa.

-Bien, iré a avisar a besthe y a Ono lo que vamos a hacer, 4 es mejor que dos, ya regreso - Se marchó de la cueva sin nada más que decir.

-Okey, adiós bunga.

Fui afuera a buscar a mi papá y lo encontré conversando con mi hermana no se a que, pero no me interesa solo lo quería buscar para hablar con el.

-Hola papa ¿Puedo hablar contigo? - Le pregunte con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Claro hijo, nos das un minuto kiara - Le hablo a mi hermana y ella asintió con una sonrisa.

Nos alejamos como unos centímetros de mi hermana no quería que ella lo supiera, bueno, a decir verdad no creo que le interese ese tipo de cosas.

-Papa, bunga y yo hemos estado planeando hacer una "noche de chico" y pensé que pudiéramos hacerlo esta noche en la roca.

-Una noche de chicos, vaya nosotros también lo hacíamos cuando era cachorra era muy divertido con mis amigos.

-¿Si podemos? - Pregunte con suplicación, esta seria la ultima oportunidad.

-Esta bien kion solo no hagan tanto ruido esta noche esta bien - Acepto nuestro plan con esa condición, no parecía muy caro.

-Gracias papa.

-Y cuidado con estar haciendo travesurillas, ya conozco como son los chicos de hoy en día - Me miro directo a los ojos y señalándome con su pata.

Y otra vez con eso, que estará pensando ese padre tan preocupado.

-Esta bien papa, gracias - Me decido marcharme de la zona de conversación e ir a darle la noticia a mi mejor amigo.

-Adiós hijo, que te diviertas.

Que buena noticia tuve, andaba muy emocionado que no preste atención en el camino, y eso que me tropeze con alguien y ese alguien era un leopardo con un mechón de pelo color naranja.

-Hey porque no te fijas por donde vas - Dije, malhumorado.

-Lo siento mucho amigo, a veces me distraigo en el otro mundo cuando... - Me mira con una cara de sorprendido.

-No puede ser, tu debes ser kion, el segundo hijo de simba ¿verdad? - No sabia que el me conocía, pues, casi nadie en el reino entero me conoce solo a kiara.

-Si pero no me llames príncipe esta bien solo llámame kion y... esta bien no pasa nada me disculpo por el accidente yo tuve la culpa - No me gustaba tanto que todo el mundo me tratara como si fuera alguien importante.

-No pasa nada, ademas, no me lastime y tu, te lastimaste.

-Para nada, dime, ¿como te llamas?

-Me llamo badili y soy un leopardo muy amistoso.

-Badili, increíble nunca te había visto por aquí - Me encantaba tanto conocer nuevos animales en las praderas.

-Nunca e estado aqui, solo vine un rato a pasear por la roca del rey para verlo más de cerca y entonces te encontré.

-Vaya y.. ¿tienes familia?

-No, los leopardos siempre andamos solos, es nuestra vida así es todo.

-Está bien y.. ¿Tienes amigos?

-No, no tengo a ninguno, ¿Porque? - No pensé que iba a decir esa palabra con un signo de interrogación pero bueno, es mejor decirle ahora.

-Amm... pues si no tienes amigos emm.. ¿te gustaría ser mi amigo? - Pregunte con una sonrisa de siempre.

Se sorprendió más de lo normal - ¿Enserio kion? - A la primera nunca resulta con verdadera confianza.

-Claro badili, además esta noche tendremos una noche de chicos si quieres, puedes venir esta noche a mi casa.

-!Me estas invitando a la roca del rey!

-Claro que si, se bienvenido cuando quieras, conocerás a mis amigos también.

-Eso suena increíble, entonces estaré aquí esta noche.

Terminando nuestra conversación el leopardo se retiró a donde no se donde quedará su casa pero hay va, yo nada mas regresare a mi casa y me preparare para esta noche de diversión.

Eran las 6 de la tarde y busque un espacio abierto donde pudiéramos hacer la actividad estábamos casi alejados de la habitación de mis padres, no le iban a alcanzar nuestra bulla, mi hermana mayor se acercó a mí, con una mirada curiosa.

Sabía lo que me iba a preguntar - ¿Que vas a hacer hermanito? - Lo adivine, le conté todo lo que íbamos a hacer en la noche y ella solo le pareció bien y se fue, pero menciono la misma palabra que me ha dicho mi padre "Cosas sucias" porque se preocupaban tanto por eso.

Mi mama se acerco tranquilamente hacia mi, presentía que me va a hablar de un tema que ya debería saber.

-¿Vas a tener una noche de chicos?, hijo - Me preguntó, pero con una sonrisa en los labios, todo iba bien.

-Asi es mama, tiene algo de malo - No pensé haberle dicho eso, pero lo dije.

-No, no es malo, solo... - Le interrumpí porque sabía lo que iba a decir - Cosas sucias, lo se.

-Cosas que... ¿quien te dijo eso? - Me pregunto, parece que esa palabra no debería tenerla en mi cabeza.

-Mi papá y mi hermana - Le explice.  
_

 _ **Nala**_.

-Esos leones - ¿Porque le habían mencionado esa palabra a mi hijo que recién tiene 12 años?.  
_

-¿Qué son esas cosas mamá? - Le pregunté para saber de una vez esas cosas.

-Amm... no es nada malo solo... no rompas cosas y no comas cosas que te pueden hacer mal para tu cuerpo y a tu estomago ¿Si? - Ahh.. solo era eso, pensé que se trataba de algo peor.

-Bien kion amm... diviértete y no hagas tanto ruido - Era necesario hacer eso, deberíamos evitarlo.

Tiempo después, ya eran las 8 de la noche y me quedé sentado en la punta de la roca del rey a esperar a mis amigos que supuestamente son tortugas.

Pude ver a badili en la entrada de la roca; no entiendo porque se pone nervioso solo por entrar a la roca del rey que es mi papá; decidí bajar para buscarlo y hacer que entre sin nervios.

-Hola badili - Justo cuando le saludo salta del susto como si hubiera estado pensativo - ¿Vas a entrar o que? - Le pregunté pero solo me respondió un sí con tartamudeos. El momento tranquilo se rompió cuando un tejón melero salta de alegría hacia ellos.

-Ya estoy listo para... - Me di cuenta que noto la presencia de badili y lo empezó a mirar de pies a cabeza - Oye kion ¿quien es tu nuevo amigo? - Me pregunto con su sonrisa burlona.

-Am.. pues.. el es badili y es mi nuevo amigo y se va a unir esta noche en la actividad - También pensaba que podía ser amigo de todos mis amigos.

-Increible entonces seremos 5 esta noche - Tenía razón, era mejor que 4.

En unos minutos besthe y Ono habían llegado y saludaron a badili, observe que no tenía ningún problema con su amistad, todo iba bien. Entramos al espacio amplio y mi mejor amigo empezó a saltar como loco por todas partes como si hoy fuera una noche en la feria, en fin como era de noche formamos un circulo y nos sentamos, empezamos a contar chistes verdaderamente chistosos ninguno podía soportar las carcajadas que tenían a punto de liberar pues eran tan chistosos que ni yo podía aguantarlo.

Después jugamos a las escondidas era muy divertido porque la roca era demasiado grande y habían muchas zonas donde esconderse; por cierto badili era bueno para esconderse, hasta el momento no podía encontrarlo, me costó trabajo seguirle su rastro.

Luego de un gran rato de diversión bunga trajo mucha miel y se le ocurrió una idea loca.

-Hagamos el reto de la miel - ¿Reto de la miel? Cielos, hay tantas cosas nuevas que aún no puedo comprenderlas.

-¿Y como se hace eso? - Pregunto el hipopótamo.

Nos dijo que teníamos que tomarnos un tazón entero de miel dulce y el que lo logra, bueno solo es para ver quien es el mas hombrecito, nada para ser mejor.

Todos aceptamos el reto y bunga quiso empezar. Agarro un tazón grande con miel y se lo bebió todo, claro a los tejones meleros les encanta la miel por eso podía con eso, termino diciendo "aleluya".

-¿Quien sigue? - Pregunto bunga. Yo me ofrecí y bebí dos tazones de miel, nada más, porque si mal lo recuerdo mi mama me dijo que no comiera cosas que me pueden hacer mal para el cuerpo y para mi salud.

Y asi siguio besthe y despues ono, solo faltaba badili pero bunga quería decirle algo antes de comenzar.

-¿Enserio podrás con esto badili? - No se porque le dijo eso, cualquiera puede hacerlo.

-Claro que si, soy un leopardo, dame eso - Agarra el tazón y empieza a beberlo, segundos después expulsó toda la miel de su boca hacia nuestros rostros, parece que estaba muy dulce; no logro beberlo todo, fue afuera a expulsar lo que le faltaba. Obvio fuimos a verlo para ver cómo se sentía.

Badili terminó de expulsar toda la miel o mas bien vómito con todo lo que comió en la mañana, se puso su pata en el estómago y no podía decir ni una palabra.

-Badili, ¿te encuentras bien? - Me preocupaba mucho por el, puede que algo malo le caiga después.

-No, estoy bien yo... quiero volver a hacerlo, por favor.

No podia creer lo que escuchaba, pero ya de que, si quiere volver a intentarlo es su decisión, no creo que le vaya a pasar algo malo que sea peor.

Volvió a coger un tazón de miel y bebió hasta el fondo, pero tristemente volvió a expulsarlo y corrió afuera a vomitar nuevamente. Lo intento otra vez y volvió a vomitar y así sucesivamente hasta que el estómago le empieza a doler. Ya rendido.

-Badili no creo que debas seguir haciendo esto mejor descansa - Le dije, era mejor.

Badili se fue cabizbajo afuera a tomar un poco de aire.  
_

 _ **Badili.**_

No podia creer que no pueda con ese reto, todos lo hicieron menos yo.

Sentia que alguien estaba respirando a mi espalda por lo que voltee y mire a una chita de color amarillo con manchas negras; era hermosa; lo admitía.

-Hola - Fue lo que me dijo, que buen comienzo para iniciar una conversación, ya que, es mejor comenzar una amistad con ella.

-Hola amm... ¿Como estas? - Gran inicio el mio.

-Bien, estoy muy bien - Note mucho su nerviosismo.

-¿Cómo te llamas? - Creo que eso era suficiente.

-Am... me llamo fuli y... ¿y tu? - Funciono.

-Me llamo badili - Que bien que ya nos conocemos. Charlamos un rato acerca de nosotros de nuestras personalidades hasta que entramos al tema de lo que me había pasado.

Me miro la cara y se preguntó porque tenía esa cara como si hubiera comido mucho, yo le dije sobre lo ocurrido y ella abrió los ojos como plato.

-Cielos eso fue mucha miel - Ya me había dado cuenta.

Le conté mi problema y parecía que le interesaba porque prestaba mucha atención en lo que decía, definitivamente le interesaba mi problema.

-¿Piensas que no puedes hacerlo?, ¿piensas que no puedes hacer lo que ellos hacen?, dejame decirte algo, mi hermano me dijo una vez que nadie es perfecto en este mundo tienes que volver allá y demostrarles que tienes valor para hacerlo - Wow esa frase me levanto el animo jamas habia escuchado cosas así cuando estaba solo en las praderas, eso hizo que yo me levantara y volviera allá a terminar con lo que empezado - Gracias fuli, me animaste mucho ya se que hacer, gracias - Me despedí de ella dándole un beso en la mejilla, no se porque lo hice pero lo hice.

Regrese a la zona y encontré a los chicos sentados haciendo no sé qué cosa están haciendo solo los noto pensativos, les llame la atención diciéndoles que volveré a hacer el reto. Kion agarro el último tazón con miel, pero antes de que empezara me advirtió la causa contra mi salud, a mi me importo un pepino, quería hacerlo.

Agarre el tazón y empeze a beber toda la miel hasta el fondo, en ese momento me sentía muy mal pero no quería rendirme quería seguir bebiendo, más bien sentía toda el azúcar en mi garganta era como tragarse lodo pero más viscoso, justo sentía el último líquido del néctar hasta que acabe y sentí demasiado sabor a dulce.

-Wowwww lo logre - Cante victoria.

Los chicos me empezaron a felicitar dándome palmaditas en la espalda y tocándome el mechón de pelo pequeño; lo hice pude lograrlo tan solo necesitaba hacerlo una o dos veces hasta lograrlo pero jamás rendirme, ahora tenía buenos amigos; me recomendaron que fuera a beber agua, claro, sentía aún esa viscosidad en mi boca, miel, porque siempre es tan dulce. Gracias fuli por tu frase que me levanto mis ánimos. 


End file.
